


Once Upon A Marriage Decree

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decree is passed, two very suspecting people are put in a position, that may lead to a number of new positions, that might not be that bad...AU, EWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decree

 

_** I don't own the characters, we all know this, and I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement and hopefully yours! **_

**Chapter I**

**The Decree:**

**Due to the losses of the war and the steady decline in the birth rate the Ministry of Magic has no recourse but to institute a Marriage Decree. These pairings will be made for those that are not currently in a relationship and will be done using an ancient spell that when used will find the pair of those most likely to produce magical heirs and sustain a marriage on common grounds and compatibility. Due to concerns raised in the past, the couple will not be required to immediately produce children, they will be allowed time to become comfortable with each other to assure the future success of the marriage, a maximum time frame of 18 months for conception will be allowed. The marriage however must take place within 7 days of notification and will require that it be consummated as per previous ministry standards (7-14 days).**

**More details will follow.**

* * *

 

' _Bloody, sodding hell! Not again_!' Hermione Granger launched her Daily Prophet at the ground near her kitchen nook. She couldn't believe they were trying this shite again! Last time they tried this she stomped and shouted and made her way down to the Minister's office with a group of other outraged witches that were not going to have their wombs taken hostage in the name of magic. Their protests along with some angry news writing and a letter writing campaign were enough to get the decree put on the back burner but they knew then it would only be a matter of time before they tried it again, well it had been three years and here they were again. It seems the small boom after the war wasn't enough to satiate their desire to have new blood infused into the mix.

She knew what this would mean; she knew that she was one of the ONLY females her age not spoken for. She was the girl who helped  _the boy-that-wouldn't- die and his orange friend_. She loved her boys but she loved them like brothers so when Ronald took off with Fleur's sister the summer after the war, Hermione took it as a stroke of luck to end Mrs. Weasley's insistence that she marry her youngest boy.

She could never envision herself with a gaggle of kids, she barely had time for herself let alone kids not with all the work she had to get done for her courses and to now prepare for her new job. She sometimes wished she had the time turner again, that way she would always have time, then again she would probably be 90 while everyone else was still in their 20's. Time turner logic, go figure.

So here it was again, a Marriage Decree and they seem intent on pairing her off with some poor unsuspecting wizard who probably was single for a number of very undesirable reasons. The minister told her last time that she better not think about protesting again lest she find herself without a wand and out of the wizarding world all together. The thought alone sent a shiver down her spine, do you know how tough doing laundry without magic is?

She would have to bite the proverbial bullet as her father used to say, and make a go at it. She was getting older (well 22 isn't old, even with a time turner) and the men certainly weren't beating down her door. She wasn't that bad to look at, sure she wasn't a drop dead stunner but she had passable eyes and good skin, so what if her hair looked like it had fought a Kneazle and lost? Really who was she kidding, she had a few extra pounds on her that added to the curves she got from her mom and a head full of unmanageable hair, she was lucky if they didn't pair her with Filch!

Who knows maybe they will get it right and pair her with some drop dead sexy wizard with sex on the brain and she can finally get this virginity thing out of the way.

She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. The last three years at university had gone very quickly with advanced classes and a double course load; she finished at the top of her class in record time. Her double major degree in Transfiguration and Magical History allowed her pick of teaching jobs but Hogwarts was home and she couldn't refuse Minerva's request. The time at university had opened her eyes to the world and she wanted to live a little, she tried making time to go out and make friends, but she was never really good at it to begin with. How she managed to keep Harry and Ron for so long puzzled her because they had absolutely nothing in common. Sure she talked to Ginny and Luna but they weren't as close as she would have like them all to be. The war had scattered them all to the four corners and she found herself alone a lot of the time, her books her companions. Damn that Trelawney, how did that twit know? Shaking her head she packed up the books she needed from her flat, the rest would be picked up during winter break. She didn't want to give up the flat yet, if things didn't go well at Hogwarts, she needed to have a place to come back to.

With one last look around her flat she eyed the Daily Prophet again, mocking her, with a flick of her wand it went up in flames.

"Ha, take that!" it was a hollow victory, shameless really but it was all she could do from slumping down and crying.

* * *

 

"Minerva this is barbaric! Even you must realize that these decrees make no sense."

"Severus, please you are over reacting, many long lasting marriages have been formed by way of ministry intervention" Minerva tried to sound as calm and soothing as possible, but he knew, he knew that he would wind up a pawn in the ministry's witch hunt (excusing the pun).  _'Let's get the former death eater married!'_  he could almost hear them tittering in the ministry office as they gathered the list of eligible bachelors.

He stomped away from her office back to the dungeons. He needed a drink, Hades it was quitting time somewhere.

He had been ranting and raving all robes-a-billowin' for the last three hours since the morning post had arrived. The teachers would be back this week to prepare for the start of term; this was not what Severus had in mind as a side for his breakfast omelet. He knew he would wind up on the receiving end of some long list of hags that had nothing in common with him, or some lonely crone with a wart the size of a small planet with that one long hair growing out of it that seems to blow gently in the wind when she speaks.  _Bleh_  the image alone would keep him flaccid for a lifetime.

He knew he was no prize catch, seems the only thing he could catch was cold. He had been alone all his life not necessarily by choice. Having fallen for the wrong girl as a teenager and relegated to the 'friend zone' he had found it hard to find someone to live up to a ghost. After a while he didn't even bother trying, with what spying for both sides, teaching dunderheads and trying not to die from an overly menopausal Dark Lord, he had his hands full.

Lily had been his friend when no one else had and he misinterpreted her intentions like the overly hormonal teen-aged wanker that he was and wound up hurting her. He had since made amends and spent the remaining years protecting the boy-that-would-not-be-killed-yet-had-to-die and come back to save the world and his orange friend.

He didn't include the fuzzy haired Granger, she took care of herself and except for that once he shielded them from Remus, she was pretty good on her feet. Too bad the other two were like anchors weighing down the poor girl. She was an annoying bint, but far too smart to waste it on them. But he knew what it was like to be alone, seems there is strength in numbers which would explain why Granger stuck with Dumb and slighter Dumber.

He knew he would be on the list of bachelor's. Hey, maybe they would match him up with some tall, long legged witch with sex on the mind and he can finally get this virginity thing taken care of.  _Sure Severus_ , keep telling yourself you'll get someone even remotely likable let alone attractive.

All attractive witches were already taken, he would get stuck with a female version of him but hopefully her nose was a bit smaller. He raised his finger to trace the bridge of his nose. He looked at the mirror in profile, "it's not really that bad is it?"

' _It matches the rest of your face_ ' answered his reflection, damn these enchanted mirrors.

'Oh shut up!' Severus sneered and covered the mirror again.

What was he going to do? He was going to have to go through with it. The details, that Minerva had given him was that anyone that resisted would have their wands taken and they would be obliviated and left in Muggle London. They were still reeling from the protests by Granger and her friends a few years back. They had caused uproar, calling the practice of forced marriage medieval and that their wombs were not for hire.

They had enlisted the help of Granger's nemesis Rita Skeeter to write a scathing editorial on how woman's rights were being ignored in the wizarding world and how this antiquated system would likely lead to dissent in the ranks of government and society. It was a great piece that Snape knew Granger had written, after 6 years of grading her tedious essays, he knew her writing when she saw it. Come to think of it, Skeeter had shared a by-line with her, so he was sure Granger wrote it. He guessed this was coming back to bite them all in the arse.

He wondered if she had finally married the orange menace, then she would be one of the lucky ones not having to put on a spectacle for the ministry.

He wondered how long he would have to wait to find out who the ministry thought was a good match.

He swallowed the amber liquid in his glass, when it was all said and done, he was lonely and maybe this would not be such a bad thing.


	2. Re-introductions...

 

**Chapter II**

She apparated to outside the gates at Hogwarts, she really wished they would at least allow them to apparated into the castle, this was murder getting her cat carrier and her trunks up the steep drive, even with the trunks magically shrunken it was a bit of a pain. She had come straight from her flat; she had no intention of seeing anyone she knew. She owled Ginny and canceled their lunch date, no doubt she wanted to discuss the news in the paper and Hermione was just not having it today, she needed to get settled in and right pissed to be honest.

As she made it to the top of the drive she saw she was being watched. Well if it wasn't the bat of the dungeon, Severus Snape. He leaned his lithe figure against the archway to the entrance, his legs crossed at the ankle. She could smell the Ogden's on him and she was still a few feet away.

'Miss Granger, or shall I say Mrs. Weasley?"

"What? You are madder than you are drunk if you think I would marry that orange tosser!" At this point she cared little for decorum or manners, she was not having a good day and to have Donnie Darko here creeping along the corridor was just the icing on her cake.

"Hey instead of asking so many inappropriate questions, how about you give me a hand huh Severus?" she was damned if she would call him professor, that moniker played out in too many of her erotic fantasies to be said without a flush of her cheeks.

"I do not recall giving you permission to use my given name Miss Granger"

"I don't remember asking either, so how's about you do a little more of this" she motioned to her bags "and a little less of this" she moved her hand like a talking mouth as she turned and headed to her assigned room.

" _Well I never_ "

"Well you never will either if you keep yakking away, so put a cork in it and help me out will you, I am not having a good day" she barked back as she made it to the portrait.

"Rochester" she spoke the password to the portrait and it swung open to let her and Snape in, regardless of how she had snapped at him, he was carrying Crookshanks as well as another two small bags.

"Interesting password" he mumbled as he let Crookshanks' carrier down and opened it. The orange ball of mischief meowed and stretched as he wrapped his traitorous self around Severus' legs.

"I think he likes you Severus" she smirked as she put her things down. Looking around the room would need a little sprucing up, but first to the kitchens, she needed a drink.

"Well thanks Severus, I'm looking forward to working here with you"

"Miss Granger, you won't be working with me" as he said this he pulled a non-existent piece of lint from his impeccable black robes. Did the man own anything that wasn't black? She would let her mind wander, but feared without the liquor the day dreams would be very G-rated.

"Whatever Severus, thanks again" she moved towards the door motioning him to follow. The sooner she got him out of there the sooner she could settle in and mull on her coming nuptials.

"So Miss Granger, if you did not marry Weasley does that mean you are single?" he asked almost nonchalant.

"Not for long if the ministry has anything to do with it. Damn those bastards!" she muttered under her breath.

"Interesting"

"So Severus, you smell like you know your way around a liquor cabinet, do you know where in the castle I can get some?"

His answer was a raised eyebrow.

Two hours later...they were royally pissed and planning how to take down the ministry.

Three hours later...they were crying about how many had been lost the war and how life wasn't fair.

Five hours later...they wondered maybe it wouldn't be so bad and who would be their ministry matched partner.

Six hours later...she had passed on his couch, Severus on the floor. The house elves had never seen so many empty bottles.


	3. Baby Steps...

 

 _I mean it's the dungeons, how the hell is there sunlight in here?'_ she thought _._

Merlin's beard what was that noise, it was so loud. She looked around and found the source of the noise was the labored breathing from her former potion's professor and new drinking buddy Severus Snape.

He was face down in what she hoped was liquor holding an empty bottle of Firewhisky like a teddy bear. She heard him mumble something about his nose and it not being that bad before she made his bathroom her home for the next hour.

She retched and honestly did not remember even eating half of the stuff she saw just now but the liquor was not intent on staying in her. An hour later and a very warm shower had her walking out into Snape's room clad in his bathrobe which was black, no surprise there, and very fluffy ( _very surprised there_ ).

She wondered to herself if she should help the man up from the floor; try to allow him to keep some dignity. Nah, she was hungry now and no use in waking the man before tea had come. She summoned a house elf and ordered a tray as she settled onto Snape's couch with a book.

When the tea came she made up her cup and poured him one along with a hangover potion she had found in his bathroom cabinet, seemed the man was very well stocked in those.

She walked over and shook him a little, she knew his wand was on the table by the sofa so hexing her was not a fear. "Severus, breakfast is here, come on man get up"

"I don't want to go mum, you can't make me!" he mumbled as he finally opened his eyes and saw that it was not his mummy waking him but someone intent on talking extremely loud and incredibly close from the looks of it.

"Woman, are you wearing my robe?"

"Yes I am, looks better on me doesn't it?" she smiled as she modeled it a bit.

He shrugged a little and sat up, his eyes adjusting to the unnatural brightness of the room.

"Why is it that there is sunshine in your rooms Severus, you are in the dungeon, this is murder for a hangover"

"Tell me about it. You can thank our illustrious ex-headmaster for that, Albus thought it would be best that I have some connection to the outside world, to keep my transformation into bat he charmed my rooms to reflect sunlight in. There is nothing I can do to get rid of it, the old man is dead and still the charm stands. I figure that Filius must still keep it up to honor the old man's wishes."

Snape found the teacup and downed the potion in one fell swoop.

"Oh, that hit the spot, thank you Miss Granger," grabbing a slice of toast from her plate, he settled with his back against the sofa, his legs outstretched in front of him, he looked like a child.

"Enough of this Miss Granger business, I thought we agreed last night to not be so formal."

"We agreed to a lot last night, but I am sure you will not hold me to streaking naked through the Quidditch pitch if Slytherin loses to Gryffindor in house points this year."

"You better believe I am going to hold you to that one Severus. That was my favorite bet of the night!" she reared her head back and laughed.

He noted that she had a beautiful laugh; it was rich and light, like a good cup of coffee. He also remembered they had a good time the night before. Plotting their revenge of the ministry and gossiping about the students that were in class with her, as well as letting her in on some of the gossip of the professors. He thought he finally had an ally here.

"Well Severus, thanks again for last night, I really needed it. I should get going, I still have to unpack and meet with Minerva this morning. Do you mind?" she motioned at the bathrobe.

"Keep it, it does look better on you anyway," he sipped his tea and took a bite out of his toast, all the while still sitting on the floor by the small coffee table.

"Thanks Severus."

Scrambling to his feet as quickly and gracefully as he could, considering the full bladder and the lingering headache, he reached out to grab her elbow.

"Listen, I have to go into Hogsmeade for some ingredients, do you want to maybe get some lunch?" he asked not looking at her for fear she might say no. Not that he cared really, but it was nice to have someone to pass the time with.

"Sure, that would be great, come around my rooms when you're ready, you know the password, just let yourself in, I will set the wards for you," and with that she was gone.

He couldn't help the smile on his face, it kind of hurt, it wasn't something he did often.


	4. Unlikely Friends

 

Chapter IV

He stepped into her rooms.

"I'll be right out," she called to him from her bedroom.

He looked around and saw she had made a lot of improvements in a very short time.

It was only 1 pm and she had gotten it all done, bookshelves and reorganizing, all he had managed to do was get off the floor without peeing himself and then quickly fallen back asleep.

"Sure," he called back as he did she came out still pulling her jumper down, he caught a brief glimpse of the flesh.

"You ready to go? I could eat a hippogriff." She grabbed her wand and pocketed it in her blue jeans. She picked up a book and tossed it to Severus. He caught it in mid-flight and perused the cover.

"Thought you might want to do some lite reading," she smiled and grabbed his arm as they headed out the door.

"What makes you think I will like a  _Muggle_  writer Miss-"

"Hey, what did we talk about?" she scolded him playfully.

"Hermione"

"See? That wasn't that hard was it? I think you need to live a little and indulge every once in a while in some fluff reading, and anyway this one is on the best seller list. Trust me, you'll like it."

Taking in the cover and summary, he tucked it into his robes.

"Severus, you aren't teaching today, why are you wearing your robes? I mean, come on man it's Saturday. Off, come on, off with it, you can leave it here and we'll get it when we come back."

"You are off your rocker woman; I will not remove my robes."

"I know for a fact you wear trousers and a waistcoat underneath, let's see then"

"Oh, okay," he sighed reluctantly.

He removed his outer robe and revealed his waist coat, trousers, and a crisp white linen shirt. Hermione had to admit, it was a very good look.

"Very nice Severus, very nice indeed. You've been hiding under all those heavy robes for too long!" she said playfully.

Certainly she could not think he looked that good. However, the glint in her eye said differently and he could feel a flush slowly creeping up his neck.

"Let's go," she tucked her small hand into the crook of his arm and they were off.

They parted ways to get the supplies they each needed quickly then made it back to the Three Broomsticks to grab a bite. They were both famished and apart from an occasional 'pass me the salt' they ate in relative quiet. Once they were done, they each leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of a full belly.

"Damn that was good Severus, I was starved, I didn't know drinking, cleaning and shopping could make someone so hungry."

"No argument there," he answered. Wiping his mouth again with his napkin he took a moment to look around at the other patrons. Some had been staring since they arrived, it seemed that Hermione's laugh was a bit contagious when they had been laughing about a recent potion's article.

"People here in this town have too much time on their hands," she answered as though she had read his mind.

"There seems to be nothing to do except spread gossip and drink. Now that the Dark Lord is gone and the wars are over, there is nothing much in the way of excitement. With this new Marriage Decree most wizards and witches will be too busy shagging to do much of anything else, let alone start a war," he groused.

"So who will they stick you with?" she asked.

"Probably an old crone with warts and a proclivity for taxidermy," he laughed as he downed his drink.

"Lucky you, I happen to like animals," she smiled.

He couldn't help it; his laughed roared over the other voices. He hadn't had a good laugh in a long time. This witch was funny; he only wished he had known earlier.

"Hermione, you are too much."

"If I am, why am I still single Severus? Is there something wrong with me?" she motioned to her body.

Taking in her invitation to look, he let his eyes roam over her supple breasts and curvy thighs. She was breathtakingly beautiful in an earthy way.

Seeing a flush creep into her cheeks, he spoke. "Hermione, if I knew what people were looking for in relationships, I would not be single either, seems were just some of those people that are not lucky in that particular part of our lives. The good thing is, you are young, beautiful and you still have your whole life in front of you. I am an old man that will marry a crone with a dead parakeet and a broken broom."

"Old man?! Please you aren't even fifty years old, what are you like 41? 42? For a man, even in the Muggle world, you are in your prime. Wait, wait, did you say I was beautiful?"

"Has all that food and drink you ingested effected your hearing?"

"Let's go old man, before they send a search party"


	5. Welcomed distractions

 

 

**Chapter 5**

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Severus could not remember ever having so much fun this early in the term. Hermione was really a riot. Her faces and running commentary during the sorting ceremony had him in stiches.

' _I mean really, is the singing necessary? Seems old Godric had a perchance for musicals huh?'_

' _You don't know the half of it.'_

Their laughing fits and whispering had the rest of the staff on edge, it was never good when Severus was happy, and it seems that he had a new partner in crime.

"It seems the two of you have become fast friends," Minerva commented over dinner one night in the great hall.

"You know what they say, birds of a feather and all that jazz," Hermione mumbled as she dug into a mighty fine piece of steak.

"Yes, well it seems that great minds do think alike Minerva," Severus drawled as he finished his shepherd's pie.

'Thicker than thieves by the looks of it,' Minerva quipped as she finished off her meal.

Hermione threw a sideways smile at Severus. She couldn't help it, these last few weeks Severus had really made the transition here an easy one. Who knew he could be so much fun to be around, he was funny, snarky and brilliant.

They never ran out of topics to talk about. They would patrol the halls together, make jokes about the idiots at the ministry and sometimes even at their own colleagues.

Their time together really helped kill the monotony that came with the job; really there was only so much she could take of the students and their incessant questions. She wasn't that annoying ever was she?

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Severus asked, his eyebrow dancing dangerously high above his eye.

"How do you do that? I mean wow, you look like Spock." She tried desperately to replicate the look and failed miserably.

"Oh I remember that show, my father was a fan. Your assumption is not logical woman!" Severus laughed at her attempts.

With that last statement she knew they had to call it a night.

Halloween was quickly approaching and the decision of the ministry would be upon them.

They would each receive a letter in the coming days that would let them know what would happen with the new marriage decree.

Since neither one of them were engaged, they would fall under the stipulations put forth by the ministry and have to marry who the ministry chose for them.

Hermione wondered if they spun a magical wheel or just drew lots from a hat, maybe it was a magical hat? She giggled at the thought.

"Well, it's almost time Severus, do you have your coattails ready for the big day?" she mused over their morning coffee ritual.

"You know Hermione, I haven't really thought all about it in recent weeks. I have to say your presence at the school has been a welcomed distraction from this ministry nonsense. You aren't nearly as annoying as you were when you were a student."

"Yeah, well thanks Severus that almost sounded like a compliment. I would like to say the same but I won't. You have always been a welcomed distraction to me, you still are." Hermione let it out before she even had a second thought. She needed to learn when to just stop talking.

"What do you mean woman?  _A welcomed distraction_?"

"Never mind," she waved off his query. "What are you going to do if they pair you with someone like Trelawney?"

"Goodness, I guess the same thing you would do if they paired you with Gilderoy."

"No thank you, not keen on nappies, especially those of a grown wizard!"

"Arrg that is foul woman, thank you for that visual!"

They both laughed, they really didn't have a choice in what would happen to them. These may very well be their last few days to really enjoy each other's company before they each had to go off and start families with total strangers of the crone variety.

* * *

For the Halloween Ball, Hermione insisted that Severus dress up. He was affectionately (only by Hermione) known as the bat of the dungeons, so she got him a Batman cowl. Cheapest Halloween costume ever, since the man was in black most of the time anyway.

She dressed up as Cat Woman.  _Sexiest. Costume. Ever._

"You don't look like any cat I have ever seen. Not that I'm complaining at all, seems there's a whole lot of cat in that suit." Severus' eyes shamelessly roamed the deliciously tight fitting outfit.

"Watch out Batman, kitty has claws," she mimicked her best cat at which he laughed.

Arm in arm, they walked to the Great Hall. Severus began to think how Hermione hadn't changed her password or wards. He could come and go from her rooms at his discretion.

He had also adjusted his wards and gave her the password so she can come and go as she wanted. They were really becoming friends, it was strange for him, even though he had relaxed a bit since the war, people still kept away.

You would think a war hero would get some more love, but to be honest it had been worse than during the war. The looks of pity or disgust all but destroyed any pride he might have felt in his part in the victory over Voldemort. Hermione was different though; she didn't look down on him and kept him on his toes.

The woman got him in a Batman cowl; he really was becoming a pushover for the young witch. He lagged a bit back and turned his head slightly to look at her figure in the cat suit thinking she could push him over for  _that_  any day.

Not that he would know where to start, damn this virginity. Damn this every present erection.

Both Hermione and Severus were the hit of the Halloween Ball, their costumes were admired by both faculty and students. For the first time in many years, there wasn't a troll in the dungeons, there wasn't some attack on the school and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves thoroughly.

Hermione had even managed to get a few dances in with Severus which left many of the students flabbergasted. Who knew he could tango?

"I had fun Severus," she smiled at him as they walked her back to her rooms. She tucked her arm in the crook of his arm as she often did, he never shoved her off and it kept her from falling over in her heels.

_Damn he looks good in that mask._

"I have to admit that I enjoyed myself as well."

 _If you were a cat I would love to pet you, would you meow Hermione?_ He thought as he went to remove his cowl.

"No wait, leave it on," she touched her hand to his to stop his motion.

_She'd wanted to do this all night._

"Why, pray tell should I leave this on?"

_I'll do anything you ask, you minx._

_Now or never,_ she thought. "For this," she reached up and kissed him softly.

_She's kissing me! What do I do? Maybe I should move my lips, right?_

_I'm kissing him, oh my Gods I am kissing Severus, what do I do, just relax, go with it Hermione._

_She smells so good; I mean does she bathe in vanilla custard?_

_His mouth tastes like almonds, did we have almonds for dinner? What does mine taste like? Concentrate woman, ooh is that a tongue?_

_She opened her mouth, what do I do, is that a tongue? She tastes like cherry; did we have cherries for dinner?_

_Yes that is definitely a tongue, guess I should respond in kind._

_Mmmmmm_

_Mmmmmm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that both Hermione and Severus are OOC, but that is the fun of stories like this. Thank you for reading and for your wonderful reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Chapter VI**

Acting on pure instinct, he pulled her closer to him.  _Now that I have her, what do I do? Focus man, you were a spy. Think…nope nothing….erection seemed to be the only think working along with his mouth. Brain seems to have checked out._

She felt him pull her to him.

_This is it, time to dance the horizontal mambo, make the beast with two backs, ride the baloney pony…this was it. Think Hermione, what do I do with my hands, oops, not there. Well, well hello Mister Snape, aren't you happy to see me… that is definitely not his wand._

_That was not my wand._

He let his hands wander over her backside as he pulled her closer. It had looked so devilishly good all night as she danced. He had wondered if it would feel as good as it looked.  _Confirmation it does feel that good and better. She just touched me; I think I am going to burst. This is too fast; maybe she'll take the lead. She must have more experience, she did go to university._

_Why isn't he making a move?_

_She seems to be content with just kissing; if I stay still maybe I can keep from bursting like a green sixth year._

_Maybe he wants to be a gentleman and take it slow._

_Gods her tits feel fantastic. Maybe I should squeeze one._

"Mmmm," _Yes, oh that feels so good._

_That moan, oh god he had to stop. He was going to come. How embarrassing._

_This is going nowhere, I'm aching and it isn't from the heels._

Pulling back to catch their breath they looked at each other tentatively.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips, "Good evening Hermione, tonight was…enlightening."

"Yes it was Severus," she let his name play on her lips. She put her hand on his shoulder and got close to his ear, running her tongue along the shell of his ear she whispered, "I told you, you have always been a welcomed distraction for me, good night Sir."  _He actually growled._

_I cannot believe I gurgled. Oh wait, yes I did and the wet spot on my trousers can serve as a reminder later._

She walked away as sensuously as possible. She wanted to make sure he got a good look at her.

This was going great, they were friends and he obviously was attracted to her. Seems there may be hope for them to do a little more.

_That woman is going to be the death of me._

_Gods that man makes me feel all alive inside._

The following day they sat at breakfast, there was no awkwardness; to the contrary, they felt more at east than ever. Seems they crossed one little bridge and were both a bit happier for it.

The owls flew through the Great Hall dropping their letters and Hermione and Severus stared down at their sealed ministry letters.

"Maybe it's not the names yet, maybe it's something else?" she tried to sound hopeful.

"There is only one way to find out, with that they each broke their seals and read the following:

* * *

**From the Office of the Minister**

**_Since you are one of the participants in our new ministry approved endeavor that have not recorded a pending engagement or relationship, you must be paired by the ministry._ **

**_In order to do so you are to report to Saint Mungo's for your ministry required physicals and testing before a suitable mate is chosen._ **

**_The results of these tests as well as other pertinent records will be used to determine compatibility._ **

**_You are to report to Saint Mungo's tomorrow November 2 at 9 am._ **

**_Sincerely, yours in magic,_ **

Fromaggio Fromunda

**Ministry of Magic-Marriage and Procreation Department**

* * *

"Mine says the same thing," she moaned tossing a piece of toast onto her plate. "Should we go together? We could grab some lunch afterwards?"

"Sounds good," he smiled. He didn't look forward to this continued interference on the part of the ministry but he was happy he would get to spend some time away from the school with Hermione.

"Hey don't worry, maybe it won't be that bad?" she put her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

She wondered who would comfort her later.

Severus was a man, a sexy man that would make a good husband to any witch the ministry assigned. He also would not have to be pregnant. He could continue to work and his life would not change too much. For Hermione however things looked bleak, she would wind up barefoot and pregnant within a week. The women in her family were notoriously fertile. Her aunts used to say that they would just need to smell it and they would get pregnant. For a long time she wondered what the 'it' was they smelled. Hermione was always cautious afterwards not to go sniffing around anything, lest she fall with child. Her mother caught her covering her nose once and she explained what her aunts had said. Hermione's mother had never laughed as much as she had that day. Her mother explained and to her embarrassment she actually blushed even remembering it now.

Nope, she was not going to dwell on it. She was going to enjoy whatever time she had left as a free woman and she planned on maintaining her friendship with Severus.

Although they wouldn't be able to do what they did last night.

 _Gods that mouth, those hands…._ reel it in Granger she chided herself.

No use in putting any stock in anything more than friendship, with this decree she would be bound to someone before the year was out and she didn't want to risk a broken heart, for either of them.

She looked over and caught his eyes watching her behind the curtains of black hair. His eyes were so dark and intense, she was sure he was working out some complicated potion in his head, mixing and matching potential ingredients, maybe discovering something ground breaking.

 _I wonder if she feels that soft all over?_ Severus thought to himself. She had caught him looking at her so he scowled and moved the food around his plate.

On Saturday morning, they headed out to Saint Mungo's for their appointment. They would have to split up soon by the looks of it as as the men and women were being attended to by different healers and ministry officials.

By the looks of it the cream of the crop (more like the bottom of the bucket) was gathered all with ministry letters in their clutches.

"There's the one for you Severus." Elbowing him softly as she motioned to a hideous witch that had more facial hair than Ha grid.

"Oh Gods Hermione, don't even fool like that," he felt the sting of bile in his throat.

"I can see your suitor already as well" Severus pointed his chin towards Stanley Shunpike. The man had the face only a mother could love (a blind mother at that!).

"Oh bite me Severus," she huffed and with a rude hand gesture as she moved away to her appointed room.

"Is that an invitation?" he smirked as he walked away. He didn't hear her answer but that laugh was unmistakable.


	7. The Interviews

 

**Chapter Seven**

**Severus' Interview**

* * *

**Ministry Official** : Mister Snape, I see here that you are a Potion's Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is that correct?

_Of course it was correct you twit, I taught you and your two dunderhead brothers._

**Severus Snape** : Yes.

 **Ministry Official** : It also states that you own a home at Spinner's End?

_Bloody hell did he have no secrets, what the hell did his house have to do with this? Surely the witch they would assign would have her own place? Or was he expected to give it all up? Well I will be damned!_

**Severus Snape** : Yes

 **Ministry Official** : You were a death eater turned spy during the second war, is that correct?

_So the man can read, of course I was you blithering idiot, not to toot my own horn but I will have you know that I was a double spy, the James bloody Bond of the magical world, I helped the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me and his orange friend defeat the dark lord. What kind of question is that?_

**Severus Snape** : Yes.

 **Ministry Official** : How many sexual partners have you had Mister Snape?

_Huh? What? They needed to know this? What the hell for? Surely they don't expect me to come right out and tell them everything. I mean a man does have his need for privacy. Didn't he know he was too busy saving the world and all that to find someone to shag. This is lunacy I tell you, it's a scandal…I won't answer..._

**Severus Snape** : None.

 **Ministry Official** : We do not mean this year Mister Snape, we mean ever.

_#!%#!_

**Severus Snape** : The answer is none.

 **Ministry Official** : Ahem….Okay that makes this a lot easier. I'll just mark this entire section off. Let's move on then. Please sign and initial here, there will be no need for any further questions. Please follow the mediwitch for your diagnostic testing. You will be notified of our decision within the week or sooner. Thank you.

* * *

**Hermione's Interview**

* * *

**Ministry Official** : Miss Granger, it says here you are employed as a professor at Hogwarts School, is that correct?

 **Hermione Granger** : Yes

 **Ministry Official** : It says here that you own a flat in London, is that correct

_You will be damned if you are taking my flat away from me, I worked hard to keep that and I will not be persuaded otherwise. Whatever wizard you assign better have his own perch to roost on because she was not giving up her flat without a fight._

**Hermione Granger** : Yes

 **Ministry Official** : It says here you helped Harry Potter defeat the wizard known as Tom Riddle, is that correct?

_Well, whoop dee doo, you can read! Of course I did, I was the brains behind the outfit, Harry was the chosen one, and Ron was the orange one. She was of course the only one among them that knew how to walk and chew gum at the same time. I mean those two couldn't find their arses with each other's wands! Yes sirree, she helped defeat Voldemort. She was a war hero. I mean do you really need to ask? I have an Order of Merlin! I was on the cover of Witch Weekly for Merlin's sake._

**Hermione Granger** : Yes.

 **Ministry Official** : How many sexual partners have you had Miss Granger?

_What is this world coming to? I mean why do they need to know that? Is there a special pool us untouched virgins are sorted to? Is there a magical hat that will determine what cock will best suit me? This is a scandal, an outrage, how can they ask a woman such a personal question. Did they have no decency? I refuse to answer..._

**Hermione Granger** : None

 **Ministry Official** : To clarify Miss Granger, we did mean how many partners have you had in total.

_He's going to make me repeat it isn't he? What a bloody twat!_

**Hermione Granger** : None.

 **Ministry Official** : Okay Miss Granger, please sign here and initial there. No need for any further questions. You will follow this mediwitch for the diagnostic testing and then you are free to go. You will be notified by owl before the end of the week or sooner.


	8. Avoiding the Inevitable

 

"Keep em' coming," Hermione motioned with her empty glass to the bartender. She and Severus were steadily working through their umpteenth round of drinks.

"It is just too much. I mean, I have never been so humiliated, and I was a death eater!"

"….like a hog at a fair!" she agreed downing another shot.

They both went on like this for the better part of the rest of the day. Hermione didn't go into too many specifics when discussing her interview, but she knew he wasn't happy the moment she caught up with him exiting his physical.

"The nerve of you people!" Severus shouted at the small group of mediwitches that were trying desperately to have him keep his voice down.

"I will not lower my voice you insolent hag! I am not some side show exhibit you can gawk over!"

Hermione had come up and put a hand on his forearm and he calmed down immediately. The look of fear and anger on his face had Hermione turning to give those mediwitches a piece of her mind.

The small group had been taking notes and tittering at Severus as he tried closing his shirt with what little dignity he could muster, he had been mortified.

"How dare you? How dare you treat any of us the way you have? This man is a decorated war hero. How dare you gawk and laugh at him? He deserves your respect, if not your admiration for all he did for the war cause. What did you tossers do? Not a fucking thing, that's what! Does the simple fact we have no desire to help propagate the next race of witches and wizards give you the right to parade us down here to force our hands or legs open for that matter?"

_He had never been so aroused in his life._

_No one messes with her man, whoa where did that come from?_

"Miss Granger, if you would allow us we were just commenting…"

"Oh sod off!" Hermione called back to the mediwitch as she grabbed Snape's hand to lead them out of Saint Mungo's.

Here they were hours later and many, many pints later still fuming about the way they had been treated.

"So what d-did they ask you?" Severus asked as he ran his finger around the rim of his cup and nervously fidgeted with his napkin. He did all he could to not make eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione knew she was drunk and knowing this she should always keep quiet but even as she was telling herself not to answer, it tumbled out of her

"They had the nerve to ask me how many people I had fucked! Can you believe that Severus?"

"W-well what did you tell them?" Snape asked without thinking.

Now it was her turn to shoot an eyebrow up.

"I-I mean you didn't answer them did you?" he tried to recover but it was already out there, he really wanted to know now.

"Well I told them the truth; I didn't think it would be wise to lie as whoever they place me with would know anyway."

"Yeah well me too," Snape agreed. He could not for the life of it figure out what she meant by her answer. There was definitely too much alcohol involved in this conversation.

"You know what Severus?" Hermione continued as she draped her arm on Severus' shoulder. "I think we should stick it to them, we should just marry each other. Yeah, you and I know enough about potions, you can brew something to keep us from conceiving. We can wait it out, then get divorced when this whole thing blows up in their face!" She poked his cheek a bit as so as to prove her point.

_Did she really just suggest we get married? Holy shit, what is in these drinks and could he get a case to go?_

"Another round please!" he shouted at the bartender. He definitely was not drunk enough for this conversation.

"W-what about the consummation part?" he asked nervously in his sweet baritone voice. Hermione felt a quiver all the way down to her toes.

"Well, I am sure we can figure that out now couldn't we? I am sure a worldly man like yourself knows enough about that to make it worth both our whiles?" she answered, her voice husky with desire.

_Me worldly? Ha! If she only knew that he had only managed to go around the world in 80 days with his own hand. This would be a disaster, but it was sweet, delicious Hermione. His smart, sexy, funny, captivating Gryffindor lioness who had become his friend. He felt at ease with her. Hermione, that made him harder than an icicle. Oh what the hell, he'd cross that bridge when they got there; there were enough books out there for him to find something to teach him what to do. Maybe he could ask Lucius._

"You know what Granger; you have a deal, let's do it!"

_Oh my Gods, did he just agree to what I think he did? Holy shit woman, you just reeled in the sexy, snarky, wickedly intelligent potions master Severus Snape! What is in these drinks? Sweet Merlin, what the hell was she going to do now? He is surely expecting me to have lots of experience. Sure I talk a big game, but what am I going to do? I hope he has enough experience for both of us because I am at a loss, maybe a book, yes! Books have never let me down in the past. A book would offer a solution._

"Great! Let's go back to the castle and in the morning we will owl the ministry to let them know!"

"Lead the way fiancé," he gestured to the door letting her pass. The gentlemanly gesture allowed him a very nice view of her backside.

"Severus, if you want to look as my arse you need not be so Slytherin about it"

"I rather thought you might think less of me if I asked."

"Git!"  _My git!_

"Wench!"  _My wench!_

* * *

After a trip to the toilet and a dose of the hangover potion that Severus had left for her on her nightstand, she managed to dress and head towards the Great Hall. Severus had been waiting in her sitting room to escort her to breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still wincing at the own sound of his voice. Tequila was a bitch and they had certainly been fucked by her the day before.

"Arrgg, normally your voice would make me quiver but at the moment it sounds like nails being run across a blackboard, I need coffee," she rubbed her temples as she stumbled into her chair at breakfast.

"I will endeavor to remember that Granger."

_Dammit the verbal diarrhea strikes again._

"How did you sleep?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh my Gods, I was so pissed. I can't even remember how we got back from the pub," she smiled. Her eyes were still hooded from sleep but her face was alive with mirth. She was excited about their foray to the ministry later this morning to announce their engagement; they were really going to let them have it.

"Same here," he responded a smile making its way to the corner of his mouth.

"Careful Severus, the students might actually think you're human."

"Real funny Granger, don't quit your day job!"

"If we are going to do this we need to hurry and get down to the ministry, if they send their selections before we have a chance to petition them, we will be forced to marry our ministry approved choices." Hermione worried her bottom lip as she poured herself a second cup of coffee and one for Severus.

"You are right, let's go right after breakfast."

Before they could even add the cream to their cups the mail came in. Dozens of owls spread across the hall distributing their cargo to the students who anxiously awaited news from home. Two owls however seemed to have other recipients in mind as they dropped letters in front of Severus and Hermione.

The seals on both letters indicated that they were from the ministry.

It was too late.

They shot looks at the letters, then each other.

"Maybe if we don't open them, then we cannot be bound by it?" Hermione asked her eyes wide with hope.

"I want to see you try to ignore a missive from the Ministry Granger, you would be more successful ignoring a summons from the Dark Lord!"

"I refuse to open it, and I suggest you do the same."

No sooner had they tossed their letters into the fire in the great hall, two more owls came in and dropped two more letters, with similar seals, addressed to Severus and Hermione respectively.

They both stared at each other while receiving their fair share of looks from both the staff and the students in the great hall.

The letters went into the fire again as Hermione and Severus hurried to down their coffees and make it out the door to the apparition point before being confronted by two more owls. This time however, they could not toss their letters as they began to smoke as they burst open and began to howl.

With some foolish wand waving, Severus destroyed both of them before they could shout out their news.

"That was a close one, smooth move Severus."

"Don't mention it Granger"

They hurried out of the castle and were soon at the ministry only to be handed the letters in person when they tried to file a petition.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"We should have come yesterday Granger!"

"We were too pissed at the time to barely walk, let alone come back here. Don't you dare blame me, Severus Snape!"

She stomped off and Severus was left alone in the hallway of the ministry. Letter in hand, still unopened.

" _Congratulations Professor Snape"_ a ministry ex-student of his said as he passed him in the hall and saw the letter of commitment.

" _Oh sod off!"_ He barked at the interloper as he turned to head out after his little Gryffindor.

He saw his one chance for happiness leaving in a whirl of wild hair and fury.  _Gods she was beautiful when she was angry._

* * *

She didn't know how she didn't splinch herself getting back to the castle. Her tears were all but blinding her; they had been too late to stop this atrocity of the ministry.

She tossed the letter atop her armoire and threw herself onto the bed. It was Sunday, there weren't any classes and all she wanted to do was sleep, at least while she dreams, Severus is with her.

Her one chance of happiness seemed to have faded in a whirl of black robes and silky hair.  _Gods he was sexy, all black robes and stern face._

She punched her pillow a few times for good measure and quickly found a restless sleep.

She would not open the letter until she absolutely had to.

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire in his rooms, bottle of Ogden's on his side table and the amber liquid in his cup, Severus stared at the unopened letter on his coffee table.

This was a nightmare, this just couldn't be happening.

They had been so close.

Why hadn't he had the courage to bring it up days ago?

Hell, he should have swept her off her feet the moment she walked up to the castle dragging her familiar and her luggage. Hermione had been on his mind for such a long time, she had been a difficult student yes, but brilliant and he had secretly admired her brilliance from afar. As she grew into a beautiful woman, he had admired a lot more about her.

She was beautiful and it had been her idea! He hadn't even been able to voice the idea when she just blurted out the solution. He was daft to not have taken her right there to the minister and married her on the spot! Now, he would be saddled with some bearded lady with ten cats and a bird.

He was going to be miserable.

He hated birds.

Several glasses later, the letter was still unopened.

The following morning they headed off to class, neither one acknowledging the other too much for fear of a repeat of the outbursts at the ministry.

She smiled softly at him.  _He missed her._

His eyes never left her as she walked out of the great hall.  _She missed him._

* * *

But it was for the best that they start to put some distance between them before they married their chosen partners. It would not look too good if they were constantly around each other while betrothed or married to others.

Severus decided he would wait until he absolutely had to open the letter. He refused to be bullied into it.

Hermione was also determined to open it on her own time.

She wondered if he wanted to do it at the same time, that way they could soften the blow.

Severus decided he would go to see her to ask her if she wanted to open the letter together, maybe over a bottle of Firewhisky to drown their collective sorrows.

When Friday night rolled around Severus found himself staring at her door wondering if the wards had been changed, he was relieved they hadn't been, he was still welcomed.

" _Hermione?"_

"Come on back here, I am in the bath."

' _Oh good Gods, what did I do in a past life to deserve the site before me',_ he thought to himself as he crossed the threshold to the large bathroom just in time to see Hermione getting out of the bathtub.

The water glistened over her luscious breasts as small patches of bubbles still clung to her delicious hips and legs.

' _What he wouldn't give to be a towel right at that second!'_

"I-I-m so sorry Hermione." He turned his face away as he backed up into the adjacent room, humiliated that he had witnessed that scene.

The tent was rapidly expanding in his trousers and he thanked Circe that he had his robes still on to cover the quickly rising need to take her and dry her with his tongue.

Wrapping herself in her bathrobe and sashaying out of her bathroom she smiled devilishly at Severus' reaction.

"If you wanted to see me naked Severus, you only had to ask." She gave him a quick kiss on his rapidly reddening cheek while patting him on the chest.

"You have no shame woman!" he tried to sound affronted,  _he was anything but._

"And you love that about me don't you,  _Professor?"_

The sound of her using his title almost had him coming in his trousers. The woman was too much for him. He suddenly realized it may have been a mistake to have come there tonight.

"I think I better leave Hermione."

She turned back to face him as she poured herself a drink, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her hair wild from her bath. His breath caught.

_Dear Merlin she is beautiful._

The flames from the fireplace lit her features and bought highlights to the mane of wild that was her hair. She looked like a small lioness waiting to pounce. But her eyes were sad. He didn't like to see her like that, he wondered if he was the cause of it.

"No Severus, please don't leave. We need to do this, let's just get it over with."

For a moment his heart raced as he wondered what exactly she had in mind.

"I mean we have fought it, ignored it and dragged it out. I mean, I don't see how we can resist anymore."

"I agree," he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat as he realized she was moving closer to him. Her lips dancing on the rim of the glass, her tongue darting out to taste the liquor. He found his body was meeting her halfway already.

"It was inevitable really. We knew this day would come and this would happen. The tension is killing me. We cannot wait anymore Severus," she placed her hand on his chest, her eyes looking up at him.

He could feel the heat coming of her body mixed with the sweet smell of calla lilies and vanilla. He reached out, fisting a handful of bathrobe at her waist and pulling her a bit closer.

"Yes, yes, let's do it."

_He leaned his head down._

"Okay, let's open the letters together."

_Fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk!_


	9. Chapter 9

 

_Good gods, she was going to kill me, she was literally going to stop my heart._

Adjusting his obvious need, Severus turned back and very unceremoniously plopped himself down into the chair by the fireplace. There was no style or grace to his demeanor at the moment, all rational thought rested in his  _other_ head. His threw his head back as he leaned against the back of the chair and pinching the bridge of his nose, he was more than frustrated. Obviously Hermione was not on the same page as he was.

_Sweet Merlin's balls, I can't believe I did that, but one step closer and I would have been climbing him like some devil's snare._

It would not fare very well for those that had been chosen for them if they wandered down that dangerous path.

_That hot, sexy path focus Hermione._

She knew the way he was looking at her a second ago that if she would have kissed him she would not have been able to stop herself.

She sat on the sofa in front of the fire facing Severus. Their letters each lay on the coffee table in the center of the room. She tucked her feet underneath her and faced him.

"Okay, no matter what these letters say, we must promise that we will do all we can to abide by the decision of the ministry and just get this," and she motioned between her and Severus, "out of our heads."

_If she only knew it wasn't in his head it was a couple of places further south._

_If he only knew it wasn't in her head, it was everywhere else._

"Her-Granger, there is no need to try and make this more than it was, we had a growing friendship and I will be somewhat...disappointed to see it end." He tried to keep his tone free of emotion but wasn't finding it too easy to do.

She wasn't going to push it, she knew that Severus was not a very expressive man and she could see he was suffering too.

They didn't know what they had yet but it had felt like it was moving in the right direction. He was smart, sexy and funny, she could have seen it leading somewhere had it not been for this damn marriage decree. If only she had just suggested they marry sooner, then maybe…oh well, it was too late now.

"Me too," she whispered.

He looked and saw the tears were threatening to spill again and acted fast.

"No! We will have none of that, drink up and let's get this done, no use in holding it off any longer Granger." He waved his arm about and with a flick of his wand their glasses refilled and he held his up.

"Granger, you have become my best friend, my buoy in this endless sea of dunderheads and morons, it isn't goodbye, just…oh well…cheers."

She found she suddenly didn't feel like drinking too much. He had become her best friend too and she didn't want to lose him. She knew that as soon as they married others, whatever connection they shared would be lost to them.

She stood and walked over to him; she knelt down in front of him and put her hands on either side of his face.

"You listen to me Severus Snape, you are my best friend and no matter what that letter says, you will remain so."

Never taking her eyes off his she leaned forward and kissed him. She didn't deepen the kiss; they both knew it would do no good.

She rose from in front of him and he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her hand to his face he kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry I didn't act sooner," he murmured into her palm.

"So am I," she tucked a lose strand of his hair behind his ear but didn't elaborate further on his words but she was mostly speaking for herself as well.

"Let's promise again Severus, that we will give all we can to make things work with whomever they have chosen and endeavor to forget everything else. Okay?"

"I will do no such thing…" he crossed his arms like a petulant child, his bottom lip threatening to pout.

_He looks so cute, Merlin help me._

"Severus Snape…stop that, you know the binding will actually make you want to be with her, you will have no choice, there is no use acting like an overgrown three year old!" she chided him.

"Fine," he fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her. "I promise to make the hag as happy as I can make her, as well as her ten cats and bird."

She couldn't help but laugh.

_He was going to miss that laugh. It seemed to be reserved only for him._

"Okay on the count of three, I will open yours and you can open mine. That way it softens the blow a bit, give me your wand," she held out her hand.

"Fine, give me yours."

They exchanged wands and letters and quietly counted "One. Two…three"

The ripple of magic coursed through the room as the letters opened. Quickly Hermione put down Severus' wand and picked up the offensive missive.

Severus downed another tumbler of whisky and picked up the letter lest he change his mind and toss it straight into the fire. He looked to Hermione that had gone pale as she quietly read his letter.

He looked down to her letter and began to read:

* * *

_**Miss Hermione Granger,** _

_**It is with pleasure that we inform you that after careful review and consideration the following wizard has been chosen as your mate.** _

**Severus Tobias Snape***

_**Has been chosen for his consistent and tiring dedication to academia as well as other levels of compatibility, please see below for details.** _

_**Please contact the ministry with any questions and to arrange a ministry officiant be present at the binding ceremony.** _

_**Wishing you the best of wedded bliss,** _

_**Colin Jameson** _

_**Secretary to the Junior Undersecretary, Marriage Decree Department** _

* * *

Before he could read any further or even say anything, the letter fell out of his hand and he looked up to find Hermione leaping up into his arms wrapping herself around him.

She peppered his face with kisses and hugged him. With her face buried in his neck he let out a breath and held her close, his arms shaking.

"So I take it, it was good news?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow as he look down to see her smiling face.

"Oh yes Severus, can you believe it?" She momentarily extricated herself from his arms and went to retrieve the two letters. She came back and sat next to him.

"Let me read mine…yup they put the same thing on yours as well, what do you think this means Severus?" she pointed at the small asterisk by their names.

"I have seen this before used in Muggle correspondence it usually means you need to refer to a key for further information."

"Let me see," he pulled the letter closer to see that his too had the small star by her name.

"Wait Severus, look here at the end of the letter under the conditions of the marriage here is the key and what it means,  _virgo, intacto"_

Suddenly Severus felt the need to get up. "There has to be something wrong…," he started to nervously pace the room as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Severus is this, what I think it means?"  _She could not believe that this man that practically oozed raw sex appeal was a virgin! What was he like almost 40 now?_

"Hermione, it isn't like I had a lot of time to devote to courting a woman. What with dark lord summoning me at all hours, the torture, spying for the order, keeping the-boy-who-would-live-to-annoy and his orange friend and you from trouble every couple of weeks. I just never got around to it."

He then realized however that the little star was by her name too. He headed back and looked at his letter more closely. He smirked and pointed a very long and elegant finger at her name as well.

"Seems that you too have been somewhat exaggerating your charms my dear."

 _Shit_ "You noticed that huh?" she wondered if he had seen it.

"Yeah Miss  _'If you wanted to see me naked Severus, you just needed to ask'_ , seems that you are just as inexperienced as I am."

"Well its different isn't it? I'm a girl and also twenty years younger than you. I too have been busy with school and helping save Dumb and Dumber, I just didn't have time…like you said, there was a lot more going on." It was Hermione's turn to blush furiously and nervously pace the length of her small quarters.

"D-does  _this,_  make a difference to you?" Severus asked without asking her, his voice low barely registering.

_I sound like a fool; of course she wouldn't want some bumbling idiot taking her virginity. She wanted a sex god; he could feel it in her body when she touched him. He could almost see the pity in her eyes. This was a mistake._

The mere question stopped her pacing. He was really concerned about this, she could tell in the way he rubbed the back of his neck.

_God I love this man, yes, I do, I love this man._

She didn't answer him; she ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around him again.

She almost knocked them both over. His hands tightened around her thighs as she clung to his neck pulling him closer. She buried her hands in his hair and deliciously rubbed that spot on his neck that made his knees weak. Her mouth was on him in a deep kiss. She explored his mouth with her tongue, tasting the vestiges of whisky and nerves as he tentatively responded. When he tightened his hold on her, she instinctively ground herself against him causing him to groan.

"Hermione," he gasped out.

"Severus you listen to me, it does make a difference."

"I knew it, I should go," he started to put her down but before he could set her down. She leaned closer to his ear, "You didn't let me finish Severus," her tongue tracing the shell of his ear, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

 _Gods that felt good._  He grabbed her arse tighter against him, his erection rubbing the warmth between her legs.

"W-what more is there to say, huh Hermione? You expected me to be some suave and worldly lover with the smooth moves of a spy, instead you have an overgrown bore that loves books and drinks too much."

"You're wrong Severus. I have someone that is hard working, loyal, fun, sarcastic, witty, sexy and completely"… kiss…. "Totally"...kiss… "Mine."

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh, I am much too jealous to share Severus," she smiled shyly.

"Then I guess we will get on very well because just the idea that you had been with anyone else would have me hunting each one of them down one by one." He smirked at the young witch in his arms.

"Oh," she smiled and hugged him again.

"I was a death eater, I can do it you know," he tried to sound deadly but failed miserably as a smile spread across her face and she kissed his nose.

Sitting back on the sofa with the young witch on his lap they began to discuss how they would go about deciding on the wedding date.

"Since we have waited an entire week to open our letters we need to do this relatively soon."

Hermione read over the details again making sure they were still within the window prescribed by the ministry.

"Severus this letter says we have until this Sunday to wed or risk being sent to Azkaban for contempt.

They don't require you consummate it yet, but the binding must take place."

"No point in waiting, is tomorrow evening soon enough for you Granger? I don't know about you, but I don't wish my last kiss be to a dementor."

Hermione shuddered at the thought, while the dementors need to be commanded where to go, they have sometimes found themselves wandering.

They especially liked virgin souls.

"No time like the present, make the arrangements Severus, I need to send a couple of owls and in the morning I will go get something nice to wear. I can't get married in my teaching robes."

"So the  _catsuit_  is out of the question is it?" he purred in her ear and buried his face in her neck, it sent shivers down her body.

She giggled and blushed.

_She actually blushed and giggled; she really had it bad for this dark wizard._

"Maybe afterwards, if you're good!" she flirted, back to her old self.

"What if I'm bad?"

"Then _you_ can wear the catsuit!"

"No thank you!"

She jumped off his lap grabbing some parchment and her heavy cloak.

"Where are you going Hermione?"

"To the owlery," she lied. She quickly slipped out of her rooms leaving Severus scrambling to get back to his room as well. There was a lot of research to be done for the wedding night.

She wondered if there would be anything in the restricted section. Or maybe she could floo Ginny or Lavender for some books on the subject of the wedding night.

A couple of hours later she had not found anything of any use at the library. She flooed Ginny and she sent over a couple of books.

" _Wow Hermione, I didn't know you were so kinky!"_

" _It's not that Ginny, I need it for research"_

" _Sure, Mione, more like you're finally going to take a stallion out to pasture, huh?"_

" _Shut up Ginny, this is mortifying. You know the ministry paired me with someone and we need to be married by Sunday. I have no idea what to do. You know with school and the fight against Voldemort, I never had time to…you know."_

Just then Lavender's voice came through on the floo as well. Now both witches were having a go at Hermione.

" _Get out! Really? I mean, wow, you haven't ever? What about oral? Even though some say that isn't really sex, but nothing?"_

_Lavender seemed to be trying to understand how someone can go so long._

" _Nope, nada, nein! I just never got around to it guys. Please don't tell anyone. I feel like I have been deprived some sort of rite of passage."_

" _YOU HAVE," both voices answered in harmony before bursting into laughter._

_Ginny continued, "Well you are going to need more than a few books, I am meeting you tomorrow morning, early and we are going to go to that new shop in Hogsmeade 'Witches Secret'. I heard they have all types of sexy lingerie. I am sure your new husband will really appreciate the effort."_

" _Count me in, I cannot miss this opportunity!" Lavender sounded almost giddy at the chance to make Hermione over. She had begged her repeatedly during her years as a student._

_Hermione had finally let her fix her hair and makeup for the Yule ball. Hermione had to admit that she had looked good that night and that Lavender really had a talent._

" _By the way who did they pair you with?"Ginny asked, Hermione had been surprised she hadn't gotten around to it yet._

" _You are never going to believe it."_

" _It's Snape right?" Ginny asked._

" _How did you know?"_

" _Well Mione, to be honest, I kind of figured if it would be done by the old wizarding rights of pairing, you two are the most compatible people I have ever met. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. I am surprised you never jumped his bones in school. I mean the way you went on and on about how he had saved you guys at the shrieking shack when Remus turned. We all had a bet going to see how long it would take you to go back to Hogwarts after University. I think Harry won the pool. Even my mom and dad had money down on how long it would take you two to hook up. Everyone heard how you defended him at the ministry and how you guys have been inseparable since you got back. Congratulations Hermione, I know that you guys will really get on well."_

_Hermione found that she had a bit of tears in her eyes; she knew all that Ginny was saying was true._

" _I just never thought I had a shot with him, now if it wasn't because of this decree. What if he never would have wanted me that way?"_

" _Woman, please! You are beautiful and smart and he would be lucky to have you even notice his greasy ass! No offense Mione. But he is not a looker, sure he is brave and courageous, but he can also be a real bear and cruel in that whole Byronic hero way you adore. I am not surprised that the man hadn't already ravaged you! I saw you at the Halloween feast; and you guys looked like a couple." Lavender had her say._

" _Yeah but..."_

" _No buts missy! He was just probably thinking the same thing, that you would never want him. I mean really for two such intelligent people, it does not seem that you guys know your asses from holes in the ground!" Ginny was practically screaming._

" _Thanks…I guess?"_

_"Be ready in the morning and read those books we sent through, pay extra attention to those pages that are dog-eared. If you see a star by any picture it means I have tried it and found it very pleasurable!"_

" _The ones with a smiley face really require warming up and a working knowledge of gymnastics!" Lavender followed, her voice excited at her contribution._

" _Way too much information guys! But did you say stars and smiley faces?"_

_Hermione flipped through some pages making mental notes. She found she had to turn the book almost completely around to see one of the images of the couple in mid coitus; they frowned at her from the picture seeming to be upset that she didn't let them finish._

" _Yup!"the girls answered in unison._

" _See you guys tomorrow, and thanks again"_

Hermione tucked the book into her robe and headed back to her room. She wondered if she should share the book with Severus. Maybe they could research the act as though it were a potions experiment? Yes, that should work. The two of them could definitely make a go with a little book instruction.

They had a while before they had to consummate the marriage; they would work at this thing and make sure they each knew what they were getting into before fumbling about.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in another part of town….** _

Severus found that flying to Malfoy Manor when he was well into his drinks was a lot easier to do than apparating, especially when there was the risk of splinching.

That being said he could not account for his rough landing.

Picking himself up and dusting off his robes he staggered over to the door where Lucius was quietly laughing at his old friend.

"Severus, you always knew how to make an entrance."

"Oh bite me! Don't just stand there preening like a peacock, get me a drink."

"This must be serious, we aren't even in the house yet and you're already asking for a drink. Shall I summon the house elf for some food?"

"No the drink will do, and don't go all cheap on me. Get the good stuff, I am going to need it especially with what I have to talk to you about."

"Severus, is it really that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it Lucius. Where's Narcissa tonight?"

"She is out with her community outreach group. Since the end of the war she has been insistent about making amends to the victims of old Voldy."

They both spat at the mention of their old master.

"May he rot in hell!" they said in unison.

Lucius and Severus had been through a lot. At first they had hated each other. However, after so many years of shared suffering at the hand of their ex-master, they found they were the last living death eaters, a dying breed.

They only had each other to rely on, so they decided to turn all that animosity into friendship and have since been like brothers…bastard brothers but brothers nonetheless. Azkaban had changed Lucius and Severus was grateful for it for the sake of his young son.

Severus was Draco's godfather. Severus had loved the boy since he had first held him, but he knew that Draco needed a father that really cared about him and not appearances.

It was his love for his godson that had him taking the vow to protect him in the end, it is also what changed things for Lucius. He thanked the gods that he was able to save that soul, even at the risk of damning his already blackened one. The blond haired wizard spoke breaking Severus' reverie.

"Have you seen this nonsense the ministry is doing? Your young Miss Granger is really giving them a run for their money in the press. Seems they want to rebuild our numbers. Forced marriages! How archaic!"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Don't tell me Severus… _you_? Oh Merlin this is too good." Lucius could not keep from laughing at the expression on his old friend's face. He almost felt bad about laughing, but it was really priceless. He looked almost pained.

"That isn't the best part. You know how I owled you that I had been getting on lately with Miss Granger?"

"Yes I wasn't surprised to hear that. She seems to be your equal in a lot of ways. She is a bit of a spitfire isn't she? If I was only a few years younger, why do you mention her?"

"You know she didn't marry the orange menace right?"

"So she is single? That is good Severus, maybe the ministry will do something right and pair you two together. Merlin knows you would dance around the witch until she was in her grave before getting up the nerve to court her properly!"

"Must you always bring up the past?"

"Severus, you know perfectly well that Evans girl was crazy about you. You guys were inseparable but yet you couldn't find it in yourself to just ask her out. You fell into the 'friend zone' and all was lost. Potter swooped in with his cocky walk and talk and that hair and all was lost. Don't let this one slip through your fingers too Severus."

Severus knew that he had missed out on an opportunity with Lily. He knew he couldn't do anything about it now. To be honest he always thought they were perfect for each other until he saw her with Potter. He could not compete with that so he turned sour and away from her. He still regretted his lost friend.

"You're right."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? You are actually admitting that I was right?" Lucius' mouth was open in shock.

"Yes dammit, you are right and I hope you heard me because I do not plan on repeating myself, I do have a reputation."

"This calls for a cigar."

"Since it's a day for 'firsts' I also need to ask for your counsel."

"Wow two for two, I am on a roll!  _Blinky_ , bring out the caviar and the Cubans." Lucius' only remaining elf popped into the room with a tray of caviar and a box of cigars.

"What is it that you need old friend? Whatever you need I am at your disposal."

Severus realized he couldn't get the words out, downing another drink he manned up and just let it out

"The ministry has paired me with Miss Granger, so I have that part taken care of however…"

Pulling the lit cigar from his lips Lucius clapped. "That is wonderful! What's the problem? Let it out man, we don't have all night."

Lucius scooped a caviar smeared cracker into his mouth.

Here goes nothing " _Idon'tknowwhattodoabouttheweddingnightasIhaveneverbeenwithawoman._ "

Severus never knew that food could be projected that as Lucius choked on the cracker and tried to compose himself.

"Good god man, what, you're kidding right?"

"Do you think I would kid about something like this Lucius? By the way you have caviar on your chin."

Wiping his face and using his wand to clean the mess. He turned to Severus with a look of awe and a bit of pity.

"You mean to tell me Severus Snape, that you're a virgin?"

Severus was mortified, he secretly wished the ground would open up and swallow him. This was madness, he never should have agreed to come and see Lucius, but Hermione was worth it. It didn't hurt either that Lucius had a wing of the library dedicated especially to erotica and sex magic.

"Yes Lucius, I know your blond but could you rise above the stereotype!"

Lucius laughed even more, his eyes watered with tears and mirth.

"Even with all the revels? How did you avoid it?" Lucius asked again once he was able to form words without busting into more fits of laughter.

"I was too busy spying and I did not find it appealing to stick my wand into a witch soo many had used."

"Fine then, let's go to the library. I got some great stuff in recently, we can take it slow. I think I have a copy of ' _fornicating for dummies._  it's very rudimentary, I think it has drawings.'"

"You're a regular comedian aren't you Lucius?"

"Don't forget to tip your waiter on the way out!"

"You're. An. Idiot!"

Another fit of laughter and back slapping had Lucius guiding Severus to his vast collection of tomes. Among his collection were muggle movies.

It seems that while on a ministry raid, Arthur Weasley had found a collection of electrical devices that had been altered to work with magic. It allowed them to work using a simple spell. Lucius of course being as connected as he was in the ministry managed to get his hands on not only the devices but some of the more salacious titles.

"Sit back and relax my friend, read what you like and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

While Severus looked around and pulled some books on different positions and some on virgin sex he heard the sound of the movie Lucius was playing. The images made his face turn red, he had seen revels but only masked men and women groping at each other, much of their clothes still on.

The actors on the screen were completely naked. The woman writhed beneath the man moaning for more, her face contorted in ecstasy. He momentarily wondered how it would feel to have Hermione look at him like that. He felt the pressure in his pants and knew he had to go.

"Where are you going old friend?" Lucius stood turning to Severus as he saw him starting to retreat from the room.

"That is too way to advanced for me Lucius. I think these books will be fine."

"Well, I do imagine you need to learn to crawl before you walk…but don't take that literally, that's a whole other lifestyle." He smiled as he shut the device off.

"Thank you."

"Just remember, Severus, this will be new for her as well. Play up the macho, women love power in a man. And for the love of Merlin rub one out before you do take her to your bed or it will be over before she's even started!"

"You're disgusting Lucius"

"I aim to please!'

"I marry tomorrow afternoon, be my witness?"

"Sure old friend, and if you have any trouble with your witch, Narcissa and I have an open relationship. I can come over and offer some firsthand advice." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't make me kill you old friend."

Lucius threw his head back in laughter. He hadn't had such a good laugh in ages.

"Severus, everything will be fine. Come in the morning, we'll have breakfast and I will take you to buy some new dress robes, consider it a wedding present."

Clutching the books tightly, he thanked Lucius and flew home to Hogwarts. Tomorrow would be a big day and he needed some rest.

As he lay in bed he read over some of the books Lucius had recommended. He wondered if maybe he should show them to Hermione, maybe they could research things together, like an experiment.

Yes, that would be best, he would talk to Hermione. He closed the book on the witch and wizard who were happily mimicking what looked like dogs in heat and wondered what his name would sound coming from Hermione as she rode him. The image alone had him taking 'matters' into his own hands, he drifted off to sleep to images of his beautiful wife to be.


	10. Chapter 10

 

"Lucius, things have changed, we will have to have the wedding tomorrow. Something about the officiant not being available today."

"That's no problem brother, I have no plans for this weekend."

Both men were in the private fitting area of Twilfit & Twittings, a perk only afforded to a choice few, Severus not being one of them, but being friends with Lucius did have its benefits.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in white robes? You know…virginal purity and all?" Lucius waved his elegantly manicured hand at Severus while hiding a smirk.

"You know for someone that struts around like a gay peacock most of the time, you take great liberties in mocking me Lucius." Severus shot back as he adjusted the front of his robes.

Severus ignored the peals of laughter from Lucius and tugged at the sleeves of the robe. He really didn't see why he needed new robes; didn't the groom always wear black anyway? Most of his…no, come to think of it  _all_  of his robes were black.

"Do not think I will let you walk into wedded matrimony dressed in the same robes you attended meetings with Voldemort."

They both spit and exclaimed in unison, "May he rot in hell!"

"This is the longest I have ever taken to purchase anything, let alone robes Lucius, these will do just fine."

Turning to the shop owner and ignoring any further protests from Severus he asked for the midnight blue robes with a silvery white lining in the same size that Severus had on now.

"Well if you insist Lucius." Severus decided to make the best of his friend's generosity and secured a new pair of dragon hide boots and some new pants. He needed the new boots and he would never buy silk boxers on a teacher's salary, so let the peacock pay.

"You know, dressed as you are today and me in these new robes we look like a pair of Muggle magicians, all we need is a white tiger and glitter!"

"Quit your complaining, you sound like an old maid!

Come let us get some lunch, Draco said he would be meeting us. He is very excited his godfather is getting married. I will leave it up to you to tell him to whom." Lucius smiled as he exited the shop.

"Bloody hell, the boy will have a field day!"

Severus could just imagine the look on Draco's face when he found out. Severus knew he would be mercilessly teased during lunch between Draco and Lucius he suddenly realized he might have preferred the white robes to this.

* * *

_I need a drink, a stiff drink…hmmm stiff…Severus…stay focused Hermione._

Hermione stood inside the dressing room at Madame Malkin's. The robes chosen by Lavender and Ginny were almost indecent.  _'I mean are my breasts supposed to be this close to my chin?'_

_I mean really, one of them made her look like those painted pirate wenches on the cover of those trashy romance novels one could find at the market check-out line._

She wondered what Severus would look like with wind swept hair, his white shirt torn open billowing in the sea air, black knee high boots as he pillaged and plundered her body, his ahem… mast standing stiff and tall. This fantasy was getting away from her as she really considered buying the pirate hooker dress.

Hermione did have to admit that a few of them did make her look damn good.

She finally decided on a set of robes that looked more Muggle. She had seen the set of robes off to the end of a rack that was marked as clearance. Hermione could only imagine that it was at a reduced price because they didn't look like traditional robes, it looked more like something Hermione remembered seeing in a magazine at her parent's practice.

The dress was an empire cut waist with a strapless bodice in a crisscross pattern. The cut worked to elongate Hermione's figure making her look taller than she was. The slimming effect of the cut and the Swiss dot tulle material that flowed around her made her look and feel like an angel.

This was the dress she wanted to become Miss Hermione Snape in. She knew she sounded like an idiot in her mind but wow. The pure white tulle material had wisps of a midnight blue that reminded Hermione of the two-tone gown that Fleur had worn at her wedding. At the time Hermione thought it odd to have a two-tone dress but this dress was calling to her.

She looked sexy yet sweet. Innocent yet naughty.

Just the look she was going for.

She hoped that the girls would not give her a hard time about it. The enchanted mirror in the dressing room spoke up breaking her inner monologue

"Dearie you look good enough to eat!"

"Thank you, I just hope my intended has a good appetite huh?" Hermione joked a bit with the mirror and found that she was feeling a little more confident knowing that at least the mirror liked the way she looked.

Stepping out of the dressing room heard her two friends deep in conversation

"…you need to grip it like this and then cup them below," Ginny held her hand up to show Lavender what she meant.

"Should I even ask what you're talking about?" Hermione spoke turning the attention of the two witches to her.

"Merlin's hairy balls Mione, you look hot! I mean classy but hot. If I swung that way or was really drunk I would totally hit on you!" Ginny said as she walked around Hermione looking at the gown from all angles.

"She's right Hermione, you look beautiful. Snape is not going to know what to do with you!"

_You don't know the half of it Lavender._

"I think this is the one" Hermione blushed under all the attention.

Even the store clerk was commenting on how beautiful the robes were and how she was surprised someone hadn't already purchased them.

"They aren't very traditional which is probably why they hadn't sold yet, but they do look fabulous on you. Shall we ring everything up?"

Ginny had picked out a pair of white strappy heels and Lavender had chosen a beautiful flowered headpiece, the flowers were charmed to stay fresh for up to a year. Hermione almost felt like a princess; well almost until she noticed the very revealing pieces of lingerie that Ginny and Lavender had added to Hermione's robes.

"You are definitely going to need these." Lavender winked as she waved a white frilly thong at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ginny leaned over Hermione as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione suddenly found it difficult to catch her breath; she began to pace the length of the changing room.

The enormity of the situation finally hit her "I am getting married! I am getting married to Severus Snape! I mean really, how did this happen?" She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Relax, Hermione, it's going to be okay." Ginny rubbed Hermione's back as she sat her down.

She tried to comfort her friend not knowing really what to say, if she was honest with herself, she was glad it wasn't her in her friend's shoes.

Hermione put her head between her legs in an attempt to control her rising panic attack.

"What are you doing down there, I am sure you smell fine." Lavender asked a look of utter surprise on her face.

"I'm n-n-not smelling myself. It's a muggle technique for controlling ones is all too much; I need to get out of here. I need a drink."

With her new robes in tow and her two friends she made her way to the Three Broomsticks.

Three fire whiskys later she felt a bit more at ease.

Five drinks later she was openly singing on the table top with Ginny and Lavender as some of the patrons threw galleons at the table.

Countless drinks later had her considering the pirate hooker dress again.

* * *

**Witches Gone Wild**

By Rita Skeeter

_The newest ministry law has taken its toll on one of the Golden Trio. Last night on the eve of her wedding Miss Hermione Granger was seen partaking in her traditional hen party but it was anything but traditional as the photos included here will show that things definitely got a little out of control._

_Insiders have confirmed that Miss Granger has been matched with none other than her former potions professor and war hero Severus Snape. It seems she is devastated to have been roped into this sham marriage and was openly displaying her preference for the opposite sex._

_When contacted Severus Snape was otherwise occupied as he celebrated his stag night in the company of Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy's son Draco at 'The Flying Witch Gentlemen's Club.' Mr Snape said had no comment except to say that he looked forward to and I quote "taking his little witch for a ride on his broomstick!"_

_It was obvious to this reporter that Professor Snape had been indulging in his drinks as he was slurring his words and wearing what looked like a nipple pasty on his forehead. When prompted for further explanation his best man Lucius Malfoy responded with a rude gesture and a comment about where this reporter can shove her broom._

_The marriage ceremony is said to take place this very night at Hogwarts._

_This reporter will be on the scene to make sure all my readers get the best coverage possible._

* * *

Minerva looked down at the pictures that showed Hermione having her breasts fondled by Ginerva Weasley while Lavender Brown flashed her knickers to the patrons as the three ladies danced very provocatively on the table tops of the Three Broomsticks and drank from very generous cups of what looked like whiskey.

Hermione also had what looked like a white thong on her head. The image replayed itself as in a loop, prompting a giggle from the headmistress each time.

Minerva shook her head and had to stifle further laughter as she saw the picture of a very inebriated and dancing Severus Snape with a nipple pasty on his forehead while being led away from the gentlemen's club by what looked like an equally drunk Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"If  _this_  was the night before the wedding, I can only imagine what the reception will be like," she chuckled as she drank her morning tea.

 

[Here is the image of Hermione's Dress ](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_Swiss-Dot-Tulle-Empire-Waist-Soft-Wedding-Gown-WG3438)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start earning the Rating in this chapter. There are definite limes in this chapter. There is some beautiful artwork by Dena Gray for this chapter but I have to figure out how to post it to here.

 

It was with much difficulty that Hermione dragged her sorry arse out of bed the next morning. The pounding on her head was nothing compared to the inside of her mouth. It felt as if she had a mouthful of Ron's dirty socks.

Today was her wedding day and as much as she could have used a lie in there were things that needed to be done. After a hangover potion that had been left on her night table by Minerva, Hermione began to peruse the morning paper.

There in all its moving glory was a picture of her Ministry approved fiancé nipple pasty and all. Lucius and Draco were having trouble wrangling him away from the press and the interesting quote by her groom-to-be that said something about giving her a ride on his broomstick.

Hermione imagined that it wasn't a Nimbus 2000 he wanted her to ride but more like a Severus 1.0. She chuckled as she nibbled the toast the house elves had left her along with the paper.

The note from Minerva was especially amusing as her former head of house seemed to be in good spirits about the entire situation. There was something about the article however that bothered her and she re-read the inane commentary by that foul Skeeter woman looking for what had stood out and then Hermione saw it.

* * *

" _The marriage ceremony is said to take place this very night at Hogwarts. This reporter will be on the scene to assure to give my readers the best coverage possible."_

* * *

"Bugger my life! How had that woman found out that the wedding would be here at the castle?"

That woman had been making Hermione's life a living hell for as long as Hermione could remember. Hermione was convinced that she must have very heavy dirt on the owner of the prophet in order to keep working there because she was anything but a reputable journalist.

Then again she did turn into a beetle which made sneaking into events easier for the wretched woman. Hermione threw on her robe and made her way to Severus' rooms. Judging by the very early hour she was sure that he wasn't up and if he was he was in no condition to be of any help without a potion.

The wards were keyed to her and she knocked before entering his rooms. It was dark and without the fire burning it was also very cold. She found him sprawled out and face down in his bed. At least she saw that either Draco or Lucius had at least removed his boots before departing.

She walked over to the side of the bed and sat softly as to not startle him. Hermione took a moment to look at the dark wizard. His breathing was even and he looked to be drooling. She pushed the strands of hair that covered his cheek and tucked it behind his ear.

"Severus…"

There was a bit of a snort but still he slept on.

"Severus, wake up, it's Hermione."

He very quickly pushed himself up, his hair falling all around his upturned face again and began mumbling.

"Huh? What? What's going on…ten points from...?"

Hermione giggled as she noticed the nipple pasty was still stuck on the side of his face that had been on the bed.

"Hermione…what's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in your rooms, here drink this." She held up a vial and his eyes lit up a bit. Hermione uncorked it and tipped it into his mouth and waited the few moments that it would take to work before she started speaking.

"Better?"

"Yes much." He pulled himself up to a sitting position and felt his face, finding the offending pasty he pulled it off and held it in his hand his face colored at the sight.

"It's okay; it seems we both had some very good fun last night. I'm glad you were able to go out with the boys and enjoy yourself Severus but now that you're up we need to talk, we have a problem."

"Give me a few moments to use the facilities and I'll join you in the sitting room."

"Sure." She made to move but when she saw his shaky legs and uneven gait she knew he was still a bit out of it.

"Let me help you."

"No witch, I am perfectly capable of using the loo on my own, I'm not decrepit."

"I never said you were an old man, just that I don't want you falling in."

"Funny…is this the type of humor I am to expect always?"

"Always."

"Good, don't change. I like you just the way you are."

The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to take in their true significance.

He didn't stop however, if he did she would know that he was probably more nervous about all this than her.

He was a 42 year old man that had never been with a woman. It wasn't the same for her, he knew she would want and expect more from her life partner but now she was stuck with him and he was terrified of disappointing her especially since he enjoyed her company so very much.

He entered his bathroom and leaned against the wall to empty his bladder and found it difficult to keep his eyes straight. The drinks the night before had flowed too freely and he was feeling the after affects even with the hangover potion. It was not brewed to his specific needs; it must have been one from Minerva's stores. As he finished up at toilet he turned to find himself stumbling and falling between the shower and his toilet.

"Shit Severus! See this is why I wanted to help you. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Quiet woman, I'm perfectly fine….go away." He swatted her hand away softly, his face, that of a petulant child.

She wanted to laugh, but she knew better. He was so headstrong. The potion was not working to its full effect and he would not be able to shower on his own but he had refused her help. Hermione thought for a moment before stepping back and pulling her robe off her shoulder and letting it fall to the floor of the bathroom.

Severus blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he was not hallucinating. Hermione, his Hermione.

Well she was soon to be his, was standing completely naked in all her luscious glory. She had a plump hourglass figure with ripe and full breasts with pink and at the moment very perky nipples.

He roamed her entire form with his eyes and Hermione could feel the flush rising, coloring her body at his intense perusal.

"Will you let me help you now Severus?" Her voice came out sultrier that she had aimed for and he stood unsteadily waiting for her next instruction.

"Yes." He answered her and closed his eyes tight as he felt her hands go to the buttons on his frock coat.

She began her arduous journey of unbuttoning them all very slowly, as if savoring the feel of each and every one as it popped from its enclosure. When she had arrived at the last one on his sleeves she pushed the frock coat off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor.

"Look at me."

Her instruction was clear but he feared that if he opened his eyes she would disappear.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm afraid it won't be real if I do."

She leaned up and allowed her lips to brush his neck, her nose delicately tracing the edge of his clenched jaw.

"Doesn't it feel real Severus?" She picked his hand up and placed it on her breast, his breath hitched as she kissed his neck and waited for his answer.

"Oh gods, it feels unlike anything I have ever felt, even in my wildest dreams. Which is why I know this must be a hallucination or a spell." Reluctant to release the soft globe from his hand he felt her pull back to divest him of his remaining clothes.

As she removed the white linen shirt, she allowed it to fall and join his other garments on the floor. She moved away for a moment to turn the water on in the shower, allowing it to warm the room.

Reaching out to open the buttons on his trousers he stopped her, his hands were shaking but firm.

"No, I-I-."

"I will be inside the shower, join me when you finally realize this isn't a dream."

With that she kissed him softly on the mouth allowing her mouth to drag along softly, his face leaning forward as if to follow the descent of her lips as they left hers.

Steadying himself on the sink he opened his eyes to see the outline of the witch from behind the curtain of his shower. This wasn't a dream; she was in his shower, naked.

**_Of course she's naked you wanker! What are you waiting for?_ **

' _I can't do this!'_

**_Get in there you fool before she changes her mind._ **

_Are you sure?_

**_Are you really arguing with yourself when you have a naked and very sexy Gryffindor witch in your shower?_ **

_No I guess you're right._

**_Damn right I'm right. Now…cock at the ready!_ **

_Thanks for reminding me of Lupin's insipid remark. Now my cock is not as hard as it was._

**_You can thank me later for that._ **

_This is ridiculous_

**_Tick Tock_ **

_Fine!_

* * *

Without further argument with himself he undid the buttons of his trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor. Saying a silent prayer to whatever deity was on duty at the moment, he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower.

The steam had filled up the shower and he could not make out much of her except for her back and the long cascading curls that covered her back.

She turned when she felt him step closer and looked up to his face, she smiled.

_Good gods I could get used to that smile._

"Come here." She called to him as she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. When he was finally able to get a good look at her he was as taken away as he had been that night when he had seen her in her bath.

She was beautiful, a succulent banquet of exquisite woman. He found that he was suddenly extremely ravenous.

He leaned in and gently touched his mouth to hers. Without hesitating, she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to gently sweep over hers. He softly placed his hands at her hips. He was afraid he would scare her off if he pressed against her.

This kiss felt different, it was full of promise. This woman was his future. He felt lightheaded. She gently pulled back, her hands caressing the smattering of dark hair on his chest and stomach.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She wanted to make sure he saw exactly what she was going to do as she began to lower to her knees.

As she did she allowed her hands to traverse the expanse of his lithe form. She loved the feel of his soft black hairs on his chest as well as the trail of hairs that led to his navel and then lower.

Her lips and tongue roamed over his body, her teeth bit and gently teased his nipples, eliciting a strangled hiss from Severus.

"Do you like that Severus?" Her tone was playful and her eyes never left his.

"Y-y-yes."

With a wave of her hand the water turned away from them and she finally fell to her knees. She placed open mouth kisses on his naval and hips before she leaned in and let her cheek rub against his hard cock.

He was firm and warm, and his skin felt like silk against her cheek. She let her hands roam his legs and his backside, feeling the hard muscles twitch slightly under her gentle touch. She placed soft and reverent kisses on the length of his shaft all the while watching his reactions. It excited her to see his rapid breathing and stormy gaze.

She could feel his hands as they softly caressed her hair, as if afraid to hold her to him.

Wrapping her hand firmly around the base of his shaft she licked from base to tip allowing her tongue to caress the underside of his tip, enjoying the way his body moved and his breathing became ragged.

Without taking her eyes from his she let her mouth take him into her hot mouth.

"Oh gods Hermione." His hand shot out to hold on to the wall of the shower.

She moved her head up and down along his cock. Sucking in her cheeks as she had read about in the books she got from the girls. She let his moans tell her whether she was doing it right. She moved her hand along with her mouth to stimulate him further. She took him in as far as she could and with few pumps of her hand and he was begging her in words she wasn't sure were even English.

"P-p-please Hermione I'm going to come."

Instead of stopping, the words just spurred her on. She was so turned on by his loss of control and the way he seem to almost grow in her mouth and hand that she increased her speed. Her one hand and mouth working in tandem while the other hand worked to massage his balls.

She felt him tighten and before he could even murmur an expletive, he came hard into her waiting mouth.

Pulling away softly when she was sure he was done she sat back onto her heels and waited for him to compose himself and open his eyes.

When he open his eyes and saw the most sensual thing ever, with a very pronounced motion he saw her swallow and her tongue dart out to catch an errand strand of his release from her lip.

"That was…"

"I know…"

"Come here witch."

He pulled her up and slammed his body into hers. His strong arms wrapping around her as his mouth assaulted her neck and ear. Gone were his tentative touches. He was afire with need for his witch.

"I think it only fair I return the favor…" He whispered in her ear, his voice deep and still breathless from her ministrations.

"Yes, Professor."

"That's a good girl."

Admitting that he had no idea what he was doing was an understatement. He had flipped through some of the materials he had taken from Lucius' library before realizing that for all the reading, this was hands on learning.

He imagined he had the right idea. Letting his hands roam over her glorious breasts, he took a moment to admire her pert nipples. Taking one between two fingers he lowered his head and took the other in his mouth. Sucking hard he was elated when she moaned loudly and held his head to her breast. He sucked and bit the nipple some more drawing further mewls of pleasure from the now writhing witch.

Mimicking her actions he kissed his way down her body, letting his tongue dart into her navel. As he arrived at the apex of her thighs he let his rather sizable nose explore the small thatch of curls on her mons. He could smell her arousal; it was the most delicious scent his overly large appendage had ever had the pleasure of inhaling.

"You smell of ambrosia Hermione."

She found she couldn't speak. She tried to open her mouth but all that would come out were sounds resembling an animal in heat. Her extensive vocabulary, something she prided herself on, was reduced to mewling and groaning, with an occasional grunt thrown in for good measure.

If this was just was he was doing to her with just his nose, she could imagine she would be rendered senseless if he did anymore.

It didn't take long for her to find out just how true that thought had been.

A moment later his tongue darted out and as if guided by a map and found her clit. With his fingers slowly making their way through her folds his tongue began to taste and lick the delicious flavor of her cunt.

"Oh my gods…yes right there." Hermione wantonly opened her legs further, throwing one leg over his shoulder. This allowed him more access to her sex.

He took this as a very good sign and continued what he was doing. He had to say the verbal stimulation was an excellent indicator of what he should do and how.

He let his fingers dance in and out of her folds, not penetrating her too deep and his mouth circled the small nub that jutted out to greet him as if to say "Good day sir"  
in a most hospitable fashion.

Her reaction to this was to wrap her leg tighter around his shoulder and rub herself against his face.

As he increased his pace and sucked harder, his tongue and mouth worked together to lick as much of her cunt as he could. She bucked against him more as his fingers moved leisurely in and out of her pussy.

She moaned and cried out as she came, words he was sure would land her in detention.

"Fuck gods…yes...yes..right there Severus…awwhh fuuuuuuck yessss."

He took everything she gave him with her release. His eyes did not move from her face as he watched her fall apart.

She opened her eyes and watched his dark eyes taking her in all of her post-orgasmic glory.

His mouth and tongue finished lapping at her looking at her the whole time. When he was done he stood and pulled her to him, he cradled her flushed face in his hands and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her hands around his thin waist and pulled him closer, feeling the evidence of his growing arousal lying against her stomach.

With a few pecks he pulled away and looked at her more intently than he had ever done so before.

"You are exquisite Hermione."

She blushed at the compliment, he was not usually so forward, it was more about sarcastic quips and jokes with him, not romance.

She didn't recognize this Severus. ' _Her' Severus was her mate, her drinking buddy, not a lover_. Her hands trembled at the thought of them both being one in the same.

Could she be that lucky?

"You're not that bad yourself," She bit her lip for fear it would begin to quiver as she felt her eyes water under his intense adoration. He laid his forehead to hers and exhaled softly.

"I…I…thank you, Hermione."

"There's no need to thank me Severus."

"As you can tell I am finding it very hard to be in your close proximity and I fear you have something important news to tell me."

"Yes I do. Finish up here and I will order us breakfast." She began to leave when he pulled her back to him.

"I cannot wait Hermione."

"Then hurry breakfast will be here soon enough," She swatted at his arm but he held her strong.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know Severus, I feel the same."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

A/N: The final scene of this chapter is dedicated to Bari Sax Player for those of you that aren't familiar with her stories, you are really missing out. Get over there and read them.

**Chapter 12: Planning**

Just as it was after their first kiss in the corridor, both found that there was no awkwardness between them. Severus was pleased to find that Hermione had poured him some much needed coffee and ordered some of his favorites from the kitchen for breakfast.

He took note of this because no one had ever been that considerate enough to even notice what he liked to eat, let alone order it for him. Then again it may have just been because he had just fucked her with his tongue that had earned him the extra care.

He tucked in without much ceremony and found that Hermione was also doing the same, ravenous in her hunger. She stopped momentarily from shoveling bits of egg into her mouth to smile at him.

_He could get used to that smile._

_Gosh he looks so handsome after a shower; then again he looked very handsome with his face buried between my thighs._

"So what did you want to talk about?" he wiped the remainder of his breakfast from his face and placed the napkin across his lap as he reached for his cup of coffee.

"Oh yes," She said as she took a quick sip of her coffee and handed him the newspaper. The page with the news from last night's adventures were clearly dog eared.

"Take a look at that." She placed her cup down and waited to see his reaction. He began to read and she could see his eyes widen further with every picture and line he took in.

"Oh good gods I was pissed, look at my face. Was I wearing that thing all night? I mean, damn that Lucius, he didn't even try to take it off."

She laughed at his indignation earning her a glare. Really what did he expect? This was Lucius he was talking about.

"Great friend you have there Severus," She scoffed as she hid the laughter behind her cup of coffee.

"It seems you you're friends aren't the pick of the litter either, Miss Granger."

"Yeah I know, seems we have a bit of Coyote Ugly in us."

"Coyote what?"

"Don't worry about it, it's a muggle movie. Did you see where Skeeter says she will be on the scene to get all the details? How do you suppose we handle this? I for one, don't want that wretched woman anywhere near me. Or you for that matter! She really screwed me with the article we were working on. I was sure she had turned a new leaf, but by the looks of that article, she remains the same petty insect she always was." She had thrown down her napkin in disgust and now huffed with indignation at their situation.

_Gods she is so sexy when she's mad. Focus Severus, how can we fix this?_

"Lucius!"

"What?" she asked confused at his sudden exclamation.

Severus rose without another word and walked over to his floo. Grabbing a handful of the colorful sand he called out for Malfoy Manor. After a few moments Lucius could be seen at the other end of the connection.

"What do you want? It's too bloody early or late depending on what time we actually made it to bed man."

"I need you Lucius."

"While I am flattered Severus, I am sure Miss Granger will not appreciate your sudden affection for me."

"Oh shut it wanker, I mean I need your help."

"Well then, tell me, what can the most benevolent Lucius Malfoy do for you old friend?"

"Have you seen the Prophet this morning?"

"Yes, and I have to say they really got my good side this time, oh who am I kidding, I don't have a bad side."

Hermione huffed at his vanity, did he know no end? With a roll of her eyes she turned from the connection and began to pace the length of the room waiting for Severus to speak and let them all know what was on his mind.

"Lucius do you recall how many favors you owe me?"

"That is a bit crass to mention but I do remember owing one or two things."

"Well now it's time for me to collect on a couple of those. If you noticed in today's paper there was a report by that vile woman Skeeter about the wedding being tonight at Hogwarts. You can imagine that this is not going to bode very well with my soon-to-be wife. As you recall a few years back that the two of them had a bit of a run in. Regardless of the article they collaborated on regarding the decree. Granger was not pleased with Skeeter's behavior."

"That's putting it lightly." Hermione sneered at his over simplification of the past between the two of them. "That woman is a menace!"

"Is that the delightful Miss Granger I hear now? Step closer darling, I wish to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials." Lucius' drawl seemed to be aimed at seducing her. She knew better but stepped a bit closer, standing right against Severus side, her hand around his waist.

She felt Severus straighten a bit more at her gesture. She found it endearing, as if he was trying to show off to Malfoy. She placed her free hand on his chest and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to face Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy, thank you for taking our call so early in the morning. We didn't disturb anything did we?"

"Darling, you are positively glowing tell me, is that Severus' shirt?"

"Why yes it is, thank you for noticing."

She was flirting with Lucius Malfoy; there was definitely something in the air. She felt Severus' hand move from her waist to the round of her arse and squeeze softly as if telling her to behave. It was however working very much to the contrary as she loved the color rising to his face as she played with the open collar of his shirt while leaning even closer to his body.

"Lucius do you think we can host the wedding at the manor?"

"Yes of course Severus, I was just going to suggest it. Isn't that right Cissy?"

"Is that Severus?" The voice of Narcissa Malfoy could be heard coming closer to the open floo connection.

"Yes Narcissa it's me."

"Is that darling Hermione girl with you?"

"I am here Miss Malfoy."

"Oh girl you must call me Cissy. I hear that congratulations are in order. You have snagged yourself a good wizard there Hermione, you don't mind that I call you Hermione do you? I feel that the four of us are going to be great friends."

"I would like that very much Cissy, of course you may call me Hermione."

"Brilliant! Now of course you may have the ceremony here. I will arrange everything. Lucius and I owe the both of you so much, especially after that little snafu with the one who will not be named."

Hermione was surprised at her statement. Little snafu, that didn't seem to cut it but a few years had gone by and if these two had turned over a new leaf she would see that she did everything she could to welcome them into the fold. They were Severus' friends and if she was nice to them then maybe, just maybe he would tolerate her friends, in small amounts of course.

"Thank you so much Narcissa," Severus spoke for them both.

"No need to thank us Sev, we will make sure everything is ready for the ceremony to begin at 7pm, say isn't tonight the Winter Solstice? How exciting! It seems your pairing is meant to be." Severus winced as her use of a moniker he had refused to let anyone call him in over twenty years.

"Thank you again Cissy, if you could please contact Minerva, I am sure she would appreciate being told of this."

"Leave it to me, say no more. I will floo her right now and I will also separate a special set of rooms for you both to stay in before and afterwards. Ta!"

With that the blond headed witch and wizard were gone from their place in Severus' hearth.

"Well that was unexpected." She let out a long breath and turned her face up to look at Severus who was now looking down at her with an odd look on his face.

"What is it Severus?" She was concerned when he didn't speak for a few minutes, instead he just held her, his arm around her shoulder and his head dipped down to rest his chin on her bushy head of hair.

"Are we really doing this? This is real?"

"Yes it is Severus, are you nervous?"

"I am a former death eater woman, I faced the dark lord and lied convincingly to his face on countless occasions, I faced death and laughed….of course I'm nervous!"

She laughed at his admission; she too felt scared and hoped that above everything else she would make him happy. He had suffered so much that he deserved a little happiness.

Hermione also knew that she too needed a little happy as well,  _by what I had in my hand and mouth this morning, he is a BIG happy._

"You seem to be thinking naughty thoughts again Miss Granger…" the soughing of his voice in her ear gave her goose flesh and she pulled away to look at him.

"Always naughty thoughts of you, Professor."

"You saucy minx, you'll be the death of me."

"Now, we can't have that can we?" she stood on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose and then headed back to his room to look over his newly acquired robes for the ceremony.

"These robes are beautiful Severus; they must have been very expensive." She fingered the material and took in their cut and style.

He sat at the table again but the door to the room remained ajar just enough where he could see Hermione riffling through his wardrobe. He lifted a leg onto the chair that Hermione had left abandoned and ran his hand over the rising hardness in his pants.

The sight of her in his shirt, the dark material against her unblemished skin immediately had his cock hard, begging to be released so that he too can enjoy the sight of the wanton witch in his shirt.

The curves of her breasts and arse kept the shirt from covering much so with every movement that she made a little more was exposed.

As she turned here and there looking at each shirt and coat in his closet he got to see more and more of her. Only two buttons held the shirt closed, the rest remained undone and he could see the curve of her breasts as she bent down to retrieve a hair ribbon that had slipped through her delicate fingers.

She asked him questions which he didn't really pay attention to, only to grunt a yes or no answer as he immediately reached into his robe and released his straining erection from his pants. It sprang free, the head full and the shaft painfully hard waited to be touched, it jutted out as if to reach for the witch, her scent calling him. He felt the heavy weight in his hand and he squeezed. He began stroking his cock as he watched his wife-to-be bend over to examine his boots.

"Where are the ones for the ceremony?" She called over her shoulder only to have him move slightly where she could not see one of his hands working his long shaft in deep and long strokes while the other massaged his heavy balls.

_Gods I can see her bare quim from here, she didn't even bother to replace her knickers after the shower._

"L-look further towards the back…yeah that's it lean in there." He could see her strain to reach the back of the wardrobe which offered him an even more expansive view of her beautiful pussy.

He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in there again and have her cry out her release. Meanwhile his hand stroked harder and faster, with a twist at the base before he stroked up he felt his balls tighten and he knew that his release was moments away. The years of practice had allowed him to make these moments of self-pleasure not only fulfilling but quick.

The added bonus of having a live participant in his fantasy was a heady one. He imagined what it would feel to plunge his cock into her hot cunt. She had tasted so good in the shower, his fingers had felt as if they were caught in a vice as she squeezed them as she came on his face.

He imagined her tight pussy around his cock and he squeezed himself harder and stroked faster, lifting his hips as if to meet his hand with every downward stroke. Picturing her riding his cock, calling out his name was too much for him and he knew it wouldn't be long.

Each thrust upward was met with an eager downward stroke of his hand and a squeeze of his balls. His cock seemed to grow more at the thought of finally finding itself buried in a witch, his witch. He let his head roll back as his eyes closed to the pleasure of not only the movements of his hands but the sight of Hermione in all her wanton glory.

With two more frantic strokes he spilled all over his hand and lean stomach. His mouth was dry and he was out of breath and as the last vestiges of his orgasm began to dissipate he lifted his head and opened his eyes only to see Hermione watching him from the foot of his bed her face flushed with both legs propped up opening herself to his view. She was frantically working her fingers over her clit, writhing in his shirt under her own ministrations. She pulled at her nipples and plunged a finger in and out of her cunt and as she reached her own orgasm, shaking, panting, and calling his name.

All this from watching him pleasure himself.

_Oh yeah the ministry had chosen correctly._

_She was going to make a good wife._

_He was going to make a great husband._


	13. Making Progress

 

"You know, if you stay like that you'll catch flies."

Hermione transfigured Severus' shirt into a robe and moved back into the sitting room where Severus still sat, twitching cock in hand and mouth agape.

"Did you really think I couldn't find the boots for the ceremony? You only have two pairs and as for outfits, they are all the same fifty shades of black." She patted his chest and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She watched his cock out of the corner of her eye twitch at her contact.

"That was positively Slytherin of you Miss Granger. I will have to have a word with the sorting hat, it seems to me you were sorted into the wrong house." He stood and waved his wand at the mess on his body and tucked himself back into his pants, turning his face away to hide the slight blush that was still covering most of his face.

"I'll see you later, do you want to go together or shall we keep to tradition and wait til the ceremony?" Hermione grabbed a piece of fruit from the table and made for the door but was held back as a hand came down on her upper arm. Severus twisted her around to face him and pulled her close to him.

"I don't know what it is about you Granger." His eyes roamed her face, the hand not holding her came up to tenderly wrap its fingers around the curls that were framing her face and flowing down her shoulders.

"It's my tits…and my arse." She swatted at his arm playfully, hoping her humor could somehow alleviate the rising tide of lust in her belly and the tightening in her chest at his look. She made to leave again but he wouldn't let her go just yet.

"Yeah that must be it, and what exquisite goods you have Miss Granger."

She linked her arms behind his head and pulled his head down to her. She rubbed her lips softly against his.

They had only kissed three times yet he knew he never wanted to taste another. He deepened the kiss, searching for the hidden meaning of life her moans would surely offer.

She pulled away dragging her mouth along his jaw to his ear, she whispered, her voice teasing slightly "Have you been studying the books that you got from Lucius?"

She heard the sharp intake of breath as she worked her fingers into the dark silken hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes at the blissful sensation of her fingers rubbing his neck and scalp and grunted and nodded an affirmative.

"So have you learned anything besides what you showed me in the shower?" she was curious as well as still horny from his earlier display.

"Mmm yes I have. I have learned about something called frottage."

"You mean dry shagging?"

"Oh yes, it seems that a witch and wizard can stimulate sexual intercourse while still clothed and it supposedly brings about orgasm if done correctly."

She kissed him again, her lips hard against against his. Her teeth nipping at his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. His hands squeezed her bum as he pulled her closer to feel the reawakening of his erection beneath his robes.

She could feel the cold stone wall of his room against her back, it made her arch against him, her nipples hardening under the borrowed shirt.

"Would you like to try it?" her question was spoken from under hooded eye lids, the flush in her cheeks gave her request a tinge of innocence that had Severus' cock hardening to full mast.

"Very much so witch, but you must be dressed, it offers optimal results that way." He worked at licking and sucking at her neck, right below her ear taking her lobe into his mouth and sucking until she bucked in his embrace.

Removing one of her hands from their place around his neck she flicked her wand a few times and was standing in a pair of sensible, but very tight muggle jeans and a black tank top with spaghetti straps. With another flick of her wand Severus found himself in his black school trousers and his frock coat.

"Very impressive wand work Miss Granger."

"Swish and lick isn't it?" she kissed him again as he pulled her closer, his leg insinuating itself between her thighs his long fingered hands squeezing her plump bottom.

She moaned loudly, "It seems you were right, the clothes do make a difference."

The seam of her jeans was rubbing deliciously against her clit each time Severus moved her against his leg.

His mouth found hers again as he stifled his own moan.

His cock was fiercely straining against his pants and trousers, making the sensation each time he rubbed against her exquisite. He felt as if he would come just form that.

"Oh yesssss….the clothes definitely are making it better." He gasped as he spoke, his voice throaty and full of need.

"Harder Professor, rub against me harder."

Her words almost did him in; he moved shifting lower to align his prick with the apex at her thighs and began to rub again, this time with added fervor. He removed a hand from her exquisite bottom and pulled at one of the straps on her shirt, releasing one of her luscious tits taking it into his mouth. It was his intent brand the witch with his mouth and teeth. He sucked hard at her already firm nipple and she bucked harder against him.

"Fuuucckkk...yes...that feels sooo good Professor, more…more…I'm going to come…oh gods."

He gave her more, he pushed harder against her, all the while sucking and tugging at her nipple.

Her words spurred him on. She was so wickedly naughty; she was all his fantasies rolled into one. She was smart and sexy and in a few hours she would be his, bound to him for life, that thought alone had him close to spilling before she did. Moving his other hand from her arse he ran it roughly down her thigh pulling her leg up around his waist as he had seen the moving images do in the change in position served to heighten their pleasure. He moved faster, releasing her nipple with a loud pop he moved his mouth across her collarbone and dipped his head to find her other breast. His movements unpracticed and lacking coordination had him everywhere, her mewls and occasional grunts of desire urging him into further action.

Hermione's moans were laced with coherent thought lost to the feel of this man, her wizard between her legs, rubbing his hard length against her, making her squirm in pleasure.

His mouth at her breasts were almost her undoing, the way his firm lips wrapped around her nipples had her arching against him and begging for more. She rubbed herself wantonly against him. Her muscles began to tighten at the rising tide within. She was so close; his movements were jerky and free of any kind of finesse, but she didn't care.

He was glorious; his eyes alight with hunger, a dark and wicked hunger that was mirrored in her very eyes. For too long they had waited, soon they would belong to each other and Hermione could not imagine another day more without her wizard. Just a bit more, almost there, gods he was so hard. She felt for purchase, pulling on his waist, moving him against her, rubbing him harder against her.

"Oh gods, yes, more…" she gasped.

His breath caught momentarily and he growled, low and deep in her ear, his tongue swiping out to catch the shell "Come for me witch…."

Those four words were all she needed and she was gone. Falling hard and fast over the edge, spasms racked her body and she clutched him, his name falling from her mouth.

The sight of her falling apart against him, pulling him harder to her center was all he needed to spill, hot spurts were contained only by a thin fabric. He felt as if they would tear through the material in their quest for her womb. He had never come so hard, so completely wanton in their faux coupling. If this was anything like what would happen after they were married, he was sure he would somehow shatter from the sheer pleasure alone.

He was actively thinking of just running to the ministry in that same instant, his witch thrown over his arm like a muggle caveman and claiming his witch. The former death eater in him for a fleeting instant thought of dark spells that could bind her to him for eternity. Shaking off that last thought he struggled to focus on the witch pressed up against him.

With the bliss of their shared orgasm passing he opened his eyes to see her head thrown back against the wall. Her eyes remained closed and she struggled to catch her breath. She remained quiet as if to relish the bliss of the moment.

He said what he knew she wanted, what she needed to hear from him, he whispered "good girl."

Her insides were still trembling as she heard his voice; felt his hot breath against her ear whispering those words, as if a benediction, a blessing. She practically came again at the sound of those words. So many years yearning for this man's approval, she almost chuckled at the irony. How totally fucked up it would seem to anyone that did not know them, that did not know their shared history, the battles raged and won.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, his eyes deep and full of a type of emotion she had never associated with him before-happiness. Her chest tightened again and she feared she was completely lost. She would have spoken but feared the words would die in her throat, her cool demeanor abandoning her at the sight of this man. She lifted her hands and ran them through his hair, pushing the long strands behind his ears and saw him close his eyes at the gentle sensation of her hands against his face.

"That was very educational Professor, now let's go get ready to get married huh?" She kissed him on the tip of his nose and hugged him close.

"Sounds like a good idea. Hermione?"

"Yes?" She pushed the hair back from her face, it was flushed and sweaty.

Righting his clothes and standing a bit awkwardly he turned to walk to the table that held the remnants of their breakfast. He turned away slightly, his fingertips tapping the table as if to somehow ready him for what was next. She heard him draw in a long breath before turning to her to speak.

"Hermione, I would like a traditional binding."

She wondered if she was hearing him correctly of if she had somehow lost the ability to understand any coherent thought. The ministry did not require a traditional binding so this could only mean one thing.

Before she could open her mouth to answer or say anything at all he held up a hand to stop her.

"You do not have to answer now; just take the day to think about it. I will meet at you at the manor tonight."

With those words he turned sharply on his heel and left his rooms. Leaving Hermione flustered, confused and with a smile from ear to ear.

_He must love me_


End file.
